Fire Emblem Awakening: Lost Hope
by otts486
Summary: The future is built upon the past as it the choices we make that define the path we walk. History has it's roots in the choices of the victorious but what if the chosen victor is not what was expected and history took a dark turn. Lucina and her friends live in the aftermath of Grima's victory and must rally together to ensure a bright future. (Currently being rewritten)
1. A Light in The Wake of Despair

Hello people of the internet, so I've been playing a lot of fire emblem awakening recently and got the idea to write a fanfic about the future children and what it was like before they crossed through time. Now about Morgan; I'm still not entirely sure if I want to use both but they are gonna be Owain's younger siblings so yeah. This is also my first ever fanfic and I welcome any and all criticism. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy.

 **(Summary)**

The future is built upon the past as it is our experiences and the choices we make that define the path we walk. History has its roots in the paths of the victorious as it is those experiences that help define history and forge a better future, but what if the experience of the victorious wasn't what was expected and history took a dark turn? The results would be catastrophic as war and death spread all across the land and there are none who know this better than the second generation of shepherds.

* * *

An ocean of flames blanket a city, their crackling mixed in with the screams of innocence and the roaring ferocity of the dead.

A woman frantically looked over her shoulder to check on her pursuer. Her eyes, stained with tears, widened noticing how close it was. Picking up speed she rounded a corner only for a mixture of shock and horror to overtake her face as her path was cut off by flames. She quickly turned around only to see a risen quickly closing in on her.

"RAWR!" the risen roared as it prepared to drive the axe into the woman. The maiden raised her arm over her head as she tightly shut her eyes.

"SACRED STONES!" a youthful male voice suddenly cried out. Just then a young blonde haired boy wearing a yellow myrmidon uniform fell from the sky stabbing the risen in the face. Killing it instantly.

"Ha Hah fear not fair maiden for I, Owain Dark, have vanquished the demon soldier of death," The boy shouted as he struck a victory pose.

"Oh thank you lord Owain!", The women said graciously.

"Not a problem for my sword hand that hungers for justice was in need of sating," Owain responded.

"Now allow my guidance to lead you to a place unreachable by these creatures of darkness", Owain continued as he started walking away. The villager, a little confused, followed closely behind.

 **(Later)**

"Here you all shall be concealed securely!", Owain said as he led a couple villagers into a small opening patch surrounded by trees and bushes by the castle.

Here he then grabbed and pulled on a small chain raising a door sized plank of wood, revealing a staircase.

They walked down the stairs until they reached a somewhat narrow barely lit hallway. They continued walking through the dank, dusty, and cold hallway as small candles lined the walls creating small patches of light allowing them to barely make out the iron door at the end of the hallway.

"This door shall prevent the baring fangs of the dead to reach you.",Owain announced opening the door.

The villagers sweat dropped at this thinking, _does he really have to speak like that?_

Behind the door was a large dark room. There were about five ylissean guards and nine or so villager refugees along with a single pegasus. A wooden table stood in the center of the room accompanied by four wooden chairs. On the south side of the table there was a fireplace and to the right of that stood a shelf stuffed with pots and some vegetables. Oil lanterns on the corners of the room slightly illuminated the darkness.

As they entered the room the villagers accompanying Owain frantically looked around looking for friends and family. Owain just stood by the door.

"Owain your back!" A young high pitched female voice called out.

Owain turned to see a young blue haired girl with small twin tails and wearing pegasus knight armour running towards him.

"Ah Cynthia; yeah I've managed to save a couple more citizens, how was your round around the town?" Owain inquired in an uncharacteristically 'normal' tone.

"I was only able to rescue one villager" Cynthia responded with a solemn expression, "What kind of hero am I?" She pouted.

"Hah with an attitude like that you'll never reach my level of heroism and awesomeness." Owain said confidently

"You're right I just need to try harder next time!" Cynthia shouted, "just you wait I'll be a great hero on the level of even father or mother!"

"..."

"..."

"At any rate these should be the last of them", Owain stated breaking the silence in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Yeah" Cynthia responded agreeingly, "we should probably go help out Lucina now." She suggested.

"Yeah, we should" Owain agreed, "But one more thing Cynthia"

"What is it?" Cynthia inquired turning her head slightly as she walked out the door.

"Were you able to find anything regarding _them_?" Owain asked in a depressed tone

Cynthia, knowing who he was referring to, took a deep breath and sighed. She turned around with a solemn expression on her face.

"Sorry I wasn't able to find anything." She answered

"Oh I see" Owain said looking downward.

"Owain, I-" Cynthia tried to comfort him.

"No, it's fine." Owain said cutting her off.

"Anyway we should get moving Lucina is waiting for us" Owain said walking down the hallway.

"Yeah" Cynthia agreed catching up to him with her pegasus.

 **( In the throne room)**

Several risen were gathered here and were overwhelming the ylissean soldiers attempting to slay them. One blue haired princess, however, was holding her own fighting tirelessly to save everyone she could.

"Hyaa!" Lucina cried out slashing down a risen.

A beserker risen tried to strike her down with its axe. Sensing danger Lucina spun around and leapt to the side and slid across the floor. A couple more risen ran at her axes raised. Lucina prepared to counterattack when suddenly the wall collapsed sending debris everywhere.

 **(With Cynthia and Owain)**

"That came from the throne room! Owain we have to hurry!" Cynthia shouted sprinting down the castle halls.

"Right!" Owain shouted in agreement as he ran after her.


	2. Grima

What's up fire emblem fans and welcome to chapter two of "Lost Hope". I'll be honest though this chapter was really hard for me to write because of Grima but I think it turned out okay. Also who's hyped for Fire Emblem Heroes! I know I am though I haven't cast my vote because I've barely played any of the other games. I'm also excited for the Gaiden remake cause that looks hella fun. Honestly though I was expecting a Holy War remake cause it was the one that introduced the child mechanic but who knows maybe we'll get one in the not so distant future. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all reviews and criticism are welcome.

* * *

The dust cleared revealing Lucina to be mostly unharmed hanging from a ledge where the back wall once was.

" **So ends the human race"** a maniacal voice rang out.

Lucina managed to pull herself up and immediately got into a combat stance with both hands on falchion's hilt.

 _That voice?! But why is he here?_ Lucina asked herself while looking for the source of the voice.

" **The future is built upon the past** " the voice stated, " **but your kind shall never see it** " the voice continued laughing maniacally.

 _Over there!_ Lucina realized turning to the gaping hole in the room only to see three glowing red eyes staring down on her.

 _Grima,_ Lucina thought with a mix of fear and anger.

" **Your mother and father are dead, tiny one.** " Grima said raising his head preparing to strike.

Lucina raised falchion pointing it at the fell dragon. There was a mix of fear and determination on her face

" **Now it is your turn… TO DIE!** " Grima yelled as he thrust his head forward intent on devouring Lucina.

"AAAHH" Lucina cried out with fierce determination whilst preparing for Grima's strike.

 _This is it but if this is the end I can at least go down fighting._ Lucina thought waiting for the fell dragon to strike.

"RADIANT DAWN!" Owain suddenly yelled out thrusting his sword at one of Grima's eyes stopping him inches away from Lucina.

" **ARGH!** " Grima cried out recoiling his head in pain.

"Owain?" Lucina asked now in shock.

"Lucy over here!" A voice called out.

Lucina looked to her right to see Cynthia, on her pegasus, running toward her with her hand out stretched. Snapping back into reality, Lucina grabbed Cynthia's hand and quickly climbed onto the pegasus.

"Owain I got her now let's retreat!" Cynthia yelled as they flew across the room

"Right!" Owain nodded

" **why you little!** " Grima roared in anger regaining his composure.

Grima then let out a powerful roar that reverberated across the city.

"Ahh!" Lucina and Cynthia screamed as the pegasus was nearly blown away by the force of the roar.

"Hgnng" Owain grunted trying to stand his ground as small pieces of rubble and dust flew past him.

Using this chance, Grima's head lunged downward towards Owain at incredible speeds.

 _Crap!_ Owain cursed, his eyes widening at what was happening.

"Owain!" Cynthia and Lucina yelled in concern whilst recovering from the shockwave.

Grima's head only centimeters away from him, suddenly stopped. A loud silence then overtook the room.

 _What's going on why doesn't he strike?_ Owain thought in confusion unable to move due to shock.

 _Now's my chance!_ Lucina thought snapping back into reality and dashing towards the fell dragon.

"Lucy what are you-?!" Cynthia asked in concern

"Helping Owain; you go hide behind that pillar over there!" Lucina ordered.

 _ **Heh heh heh I sense something from this boy; I could find use out of him,**_ Grima mused beginig to exert some magic.

Time seemed to stop around Grima and Owain. As everything faded around them, Owain found himself face to face with a hooded man surrounded by dark energy.

 _Those clothes, no it couldn't be he's dead,_ Owain thought in shock, "relinquish your identity now!".

"eccentric as ever I see but I guess that can't be helped." The man spoke in a calm and manipulative tone.

"I said relinquish your identity!" Owain repeated visibly shaken as various negative emotions rattled through his body.

"Impatient are we? Well if you must know I am someone you should know quite well." The man said lifting his arm to remove his hood.

 _Could it really be him?!_ Owain thought to himself as his emotions constrained him causing him to freeze up.

"GRIMA!" A female voice suddenly cried out.

"Huh!?" Owain let out snapping out of his trance and turning his head.

" **Hmph** " Grima grunted hearing it aswell.

Lucina charged towards Grima's head Falchion raised, but just as Lucina was about to strike Grima's whole body suddenly dissipated into shadows.

"Dammit where'd he go?" Lucina Asked in frustration as Falchion slashed the floor where Grima's giant head once was.

"I don't know." Owain said still somewhat shaken.

" **Gah ha ha ha ha** " Grima's voice rang out, " **Count yourselves lucky I'm sparing you for now cause it appears I've got other matters to attend to, but know this…** "

"Guh!?" The two teens grunted in fear looking up to see a shadowy figure floating outside the castle.

" **I** w **I** l **L** f **I** n **I** s **H** t **H** e j **O** b!" The figure shouted maliciously before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

I think that's a good stopping point for now. Not much progression I know but we'll get there. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all when I come back with chapter 3.


	3. Shepards the next generation

Hey Fire emblem fans I'm back with chapter three of lost hope. I really wanted to get this chapter done sooner but I got a horrible case of writer's block and fire emblem heroes coming out a couple weeks ago didn't really help either but I was able to push through and finish it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and without further a do let's begin.

* * *

" **Gah ha ha ha ha** " Grima's voice rang out, " **Count yourselves lucky I'm sparing you for now cause it appears I've got other matters to attend to, but know this…** "

"Guh!?" The two teens grunted in fear looking up to see a shadowy figure floating outside the castle.

" **I** w **I** l **L** f **I** n **I** s **H** t **H** e j **O** b!" The figure shouted maliciously before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Haa" Lucina sighed in relief and then turning to Owain, "are you alright Owain? You look frightened and that's not like you"

"Uh yeah I'm fine, nothing can stop the Great Owain Dark!" Owain responded perking up.

Lucina chuckled at this, "Good to see you're back to your old self." She said.

"Owain, Lucy!"

Lucina and Owain turned to see Cynthia running towards them in a very cheery manner with her pegasus following suit.

"Are you guys alr-" Cynthia started saying before tripping and getting a face full of stone and dirt.

 _Still as clumsy as ever_ , Owain and Lucina thought sweat dropping.

"Ow, That's gonna leave a mark" Cynthia whined as she pushed herself up and dusting herself off.

"No worries we're okay Cynthia" Lucina reassured her sister before looking around for any surviving soldiers.

"Forsooth young hero, for the grand task brought onto the mortal plane rests peacefully in slumber!" Owain enthusiastically stated.

"That's great..I think?" Cynthia responded in confusion, "it is great right Lucy?" She asked her sister.

"..."

"Lucy? You alright?" Cynthia said concerned

"This isn't a victory" Lucina responded grimly

"What do you mean? We saved you and Grima retreated, so I'd call that a victory"

"Yeah Cynthia's ri-" Owain started to say before looking in the same direction as Lucina and adopting a solemnly horrified expression, "oh".

"You to Owain? What's the matt-" Cynthia asked before being interrupted by Lucina tapping her shoulder.

Cynthia then turned her head towards where Lucina and Owain were looking. Her face took on a shocked and horrified expression at what she now saw. All around them corpses littered the now heavily damaged throne room as blood dripped down from the small cracks between the piles of rubble.

"How awful!" Cynthia cried out horror

"We were so preoccupied with grima and Lucina that.." Owain said despairingly.

"No you two did what you could, It is I who has failed in preventing this" Lucina consoled them, "If I had been stronger we probably could've evacuated in time." She continued, clenching her fist.

"..."

"So what do we do now Lucy?" Cynthia asked worryingly breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Lucina answered solemnly, "What can we do? We've tried to protect ylisse as best we can but in the end Grima is just..."

"But Lucy what about Falchion? With that we can still-"

"What good will falchion do against Grima without it's full power?" Lucina cut her off, "We'd need both the fire emblem and the gemstones to perform the awakening and those are lost somewhere in plegia where Grima resides."

"Yeah you've got a point there." Cynthia despaired.

"The dreary cage that once detained the grand soul of my being has been torn asunder! My spirit now freed and renewed draws upon the spoken wind of despair and derives from it a path fated to be walked!" Owain suddenly shouted with renewed vigor, "The sacred treasures abducted and abandoned to lands wrought with darkness shall henceforth be secured and bestowed upon Lucina so that she may unleash the divine powers held within her partnered fang."

"Huh?" Lucina and Cynthia said in unison with bewildered expressions.

"Er … I overheard you two talking and came up with a course of action to go to plegia in order to retrieve the gemstones and fire emblem so Lucina can perform the awakening." Owain explained.

"Didn't you hear me Owain? Grima resides in plegia and he'll surely send an army of risen to kill the three of us the minute we cross the border" Lucina responded.

"She's got a point Owain" Cynthia said.

"Ha forsooth a mere triad of heroes would lack the power capable of walking this path but throughout these sacred lands rest a sense of camaraderie to which allies gather willing to assist the endeavor." Owain said vigorously, " The infused might granted by them being on our side should surely be enough, I guarantee!"

Cynthia's eyes started to sparkle with excitement, "yeah that's right there are others here in ylisse we can rely on. Remember Lucy?"

Lucina's depressed expression faded making way for a expression full of hope, "Yeah you two are right we have people out there who can help us how could I have forgotten. Right after we get some rest we set out to rally the shepherds."

"Yeah!" Cynthia and Owain nodded in agreement.

 _I just hope all of them are doing ok,_ Lucina thought as she looked out towards the dark and dreary sky.

Meanwhile not too far from the capital on the outskirts of a village sits a small wooden house. The fields around it are strangely calm and peaceful with hardly a risen in sight. The small windows decorating the house radiate a bright light from the oil lanterns within projecting the dancing shadows of the happy family within. Just outside the house a young girl sat on a dirt path and stared at the dark and brooding sky. She had medium length dark brown hair with braided pigtails reaching just below her shoulders and wore a small white dress with red boots and a red cape.

"Hahh" the girl sighed as she tilted her head downward looking at the dirt path in front of her.

"why won't they accept me? I work so hard doing chores and fighting risen and yet.." The girl thought aloud tightening her grip on her arms, "They treat me like I'm a bother like I'm an outsider."

"I feel so alone but no I can't think like that; I'm part dragon like mother after all, and I have to stay strong" The girl continued putting on a fake smile, "that's right I'm strong like a dragon; I can't show weakness but-" She trailed off her eyes beginning to water, " Why didn't you come back for me? why did you have to leave me here all alone?" She asked her eyes closed tightly as streams of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

A few miles off of Regna Ferox in a small forest blanketed in snow. The peaceful silence of nature is only disturbed by the pounding foot stomps on snow and the growling risen.

"Uhh guys they're gaining on us!" A dark brown haired boy in a blue mercenary outfit yelled out as he looked behind them to check on their pursuers.

"Ahhh no I can't die not here not now!" A light brown long haired boy with bunny ears wearing tagual armour cried out in fear as he picked up speed.

"Hey c-can it Yarne if,*puff*, i-f you g-got time to t-talk you got time to run!" A spiky red haired thug lookin boy scolded the tagual.

"You're one to talk Brady you can barely stand! I'm still able to keep going" Yarne retorted in a mocking tone.

"S-shut it bunny!" Brady wheezed.

"Both of you quit that nonsense it isn't lessening the danger of our situation!" A blonde short haired boy in a black and red mage uniform scolded the two.

"Tch" Brady scoffed.

"Yeah you're right" Yarne agreed.

"Ha ha!" The mercenary laughed, "even so Brady can't go on for much longer, however those risen don't plan for us to take a relaxing tea break" The mercenary analyzed the situation.

"I concur with your observations Inigo and it would appear, as you said, the risen are catching up to us." The mage added.

"You got any ideas Laurent?" Inigo inquired.

"Yes I'll see if I can halt their advance but in the event I prove unsuccessful we are must postpone the retreat and counterattack." Laurent explained.

"Sounds good" Inigo nodded in agreement.

"Oh I hope this works I'd rather not have to fight." Yarne groaned.

"Well we'll just have to observe the events that follow" Laurent said confidently stopping to turn around and pulling out a tome.

"Haah!" Laurent cried out as he held out his arm shooting out large stream of fire towards the feet of the risen.

The stream of fire smashed into the snow and immediately erupted into a small wall of searing fire between the boys and the risen. A few of the risen who were too fast couldn't slow down in time as they were engulfed by the blazing wall. This caused the rest of the risen to stop abruptly confused on what to do.

"All right it worked!" Yarne and Brady stopped running and cheered.

"Yeah nice one Laurent" Inigo congratulated the mage as he turned to a stop.

"It is too early for celebration for I have only delayed their assault" Laurent said, "we should take advantage of this and widen the gap between us and them."

"Yeah and Regna Ferox isn't too far off let's go guys full speed!" Inigo rallied the rest of the group.

The four boys then sprinted as fast as they could towards Regna Ferox.

A few miles off the capital of ylisse sits a large forest shrouded in the darkness of night. Through the darkness is a slight glow of light, the glow from the camp fire acts as a haven of sorts protecting those around it from the darkness surrounding them. Three girls sit around the campfire conversing about the day and their next course of action. One of them is wearing a light brown female mercenary uniform. She has long orange hair the majority of which are put into pigtails. The girl diagonally to her right had short white hair and wore a green diamond checkered archer uniform. She wore a small band on her head that held a white feather to the side. To the archer's diagonal right sat a girl with short dark brown hair covered in metal armour with purple highlights.

"Geez what a day, I'm beat" The mercenary said as she stretched her arms into the air.

"Ha the risen we fought today were nothing hardly anything to be exhausted over." The armoured girl stated arrogantly.

"I didn't ask you Kjelle! Gawds not all of us are as tomboyishly tough as you are!" The mercenary snapped glaring at Kjelle.

"Not my fault you weaklings don't have the strength or discipline to train like I do!" Kjelle glared back.

"What did you say?! That is it" the mercenary fumed about to get up.

"You wanna go? I'd mop the floor with you!" Kjelle roared in anger as she got up as well.

"S-s-severa, K-k-kjelle p-please don't f-f-fight w-we shouldn't w-waste ou-"

"Stay out of this Noire!" Severa and Kjelle yelled in unison causing the archer to recoil slightly in fear.

"W-where's my talisman? Certainly if I use that I- oh here it is" Noire pondered as she grabbed her talisman from the ground, "BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

"Huh?" Severa and Kjelle both gasped in confusion as they looked over towards Noire.

"INSOLENT FOOLS YOU DARE SHOVE ME AWAY! NOW REPENT FROM EACH OTHER BEFORE I TEAR YOU BOTH DOWN MYSELF!" Noire shouted with uncharacteristic confidence and fury as her now usually meek expression turned into something terrifyingly sinister.

Severa and Kjelle both gulped in comical fear as they quickly pulled away from each other and frantically sat back down.

"AHAHAHA" Noire's maniacal laugh echoed through the forest.

Meanwhile on the continent of Valm a boy with slicked back short brownish red hair stood at the edge of the cliff staring out onto the once beautiful wyvern valley. He wore black wyvern rider armour with a black mask adorned across his face. The forceful winds blew across the cliffsides carrying with it dust and discarded wyvern scales. Wyvern bones littered ground their nests nothing more than tumbleweeds rolling with the wind.

"Praaawww" the wyvern sitting next to him whimpered.

"I know Minerva" the boy said to the wyvern, "but there's nothing we can do now."

Minerva's head elevated downward as she started nudging him affectionately.

The boy smiled at this, "stop that's enough minervykins" he said softly as he attempted to push her away.

"Kyraaaa" Minerva growled a pulling her head away.

"Anyway we should get going" The boy said with a now more stoic expression and climbing on top of Minverva's back, " Fly Minerva!"

Minerva let out a bellowing roar and flapped her wings kicking up dust and rock. When she was at an appropriate altitude, she twisted her wings and with one powerful and swift motion she propelled herself forward rocketing into the horizon.

In the center of Plegia a huge ominous tower known as the dragon table stands. Dark clouds whirl around the top creating a small vortex as lighting from the those clouds strike down upon the earth. Inside the tower is a large regal looking hallway. Brown tiles spread across the floor from the rainbow colored circle in the back just before the shrine. On the shrine there is a throne where a shadowy figure sits in a relaxed but malicious manner.

"Hmm?" the figure grunts as he heard light footsteps coming towards him.

"Lord Grima I'm here as requested, now what can I do for you milord?" A short haired blonde girl wearing a tactician robe asks from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah yes Morgan" Grima addressed his daughter, "I have a special mission for you"

"What kind of mission? Whatever it may be I'm more than willing to see it through milord" Morgan inquired.

"I just need you to keep an eye on a certain someone" Grima explained.

"You mean?"

"Indeed"

"I understand, I'll ready myself and leave immediately" Morgan said obediently as she walked out of the room.

"Heheheheh" The shadowy figure laughs maniacally, "celebrate while you can children of Naga but know that in the end it is I, Grima, who shall remain victorious"

* * *

Whew that was a long one. Honestly I didn't expect it to get this long but I guess I just had a lot to write about. Anyway so Morgan is with Grima who would've guessed am I right? Not the best plot twist I know but hey its something. I also really enjoyed writing this one especially the Owain and Noire segments but anyway I'll see you all next time with chapter 4 so take care.


	4. Broken Promises and a New Hope

Hey fire emblem fans and welcome back to another chapter of lost hope. Again I wanted to post this a lot sooner but writer's block is the bane of my existence! Regardless its done and here now. In other news the switch is finally out and I am sooo hype! though I don't have one yet because stock also because I'm waiting for more games, Zelda does look tempting though. Also a side note before you start reading might I suggest you have the the song/track "What if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" from the awakening ost playing in the background as you read parts of this chapter, Trust me you won't regret it. Now without further delay here's Fire emblem awakening: Lost hope chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Haahh" Morgan sighed as she walked down the dark and near quiet hallway.

The sound of her footsteps were amplified by the hallway's great size and stone interior. Tall regal pillars lined the edges on each side creating a narrow pathway between them.

 _How long has it been since I last saw_ _ **him**_ _?_ Morgan thought, _I wonder what fa-I mean Lord Grima wants to do with him,_ Morgan pondered as she continued walking, _I just hope whatever it is he won't have to- wait what am I saying? I am Lord Grima's top underling and as such must go along with whatever he decides to do._

The young tactician then suddenly halted creating a loud silence that spread throughout the hallway.

 _But still,_ Morgan thought to herself and then shook her head, _no it's probably nothing I must do what Lord Grima desires even if it means bringing harm to those I once cared about._

Morgan then recollected herself and continued walking towards the end of the hallway.

 **(At the ylissean capital)**

Owain stood hunched over the castle balcony as he looked out towards the dark bleak horizon. His gaze spanned across the once grand city capital of Ylisse now a smoldering pile of ash, dust, and rubble. A small breeze swept through the city carrying particles of dust and ash.

 _Where could you be?_ Owain wondered as a light breeze rustled through his hair, _Well wherever you are I just hope you're safe. If anything happened to you, I don't think..._

 **(With Lucina)**

- **Flashback** -

A young Lucina stood in front of the castle, a look of excitement in her eyes as she eagerly awaited her father's return. She gazed upward towards the transforming sky her hopeful expression beginning to fade.

 _Why am I feeling sadness?_ , Lucina asked herself.

"No I'm sure he must be fine because my daddy's the strongest man I know and with mommy and uncle Robin he can't lose" _,_ Lucina reassured herself, "right, I must remain hopeful as a princess needs to be strong _."_

"You're right" a wavering hopeful voice spoke up.

"Huh?" The young princess turned her head to the sound of the voice to see a hooded figure standing a several feet away from her left.

"Uncle Robin!" Lucina exclaimed as she excitedly ran up to the figure.

"Argghh" Robin clutched his head in pain trying to resist Grima's influence.

"Uncle Robin are you okay?" Lucina asked stopping in her tracks.

"I-I'm fine" Robin answered weakly regaining his composure.

"That's good" Lucina relieved as she continued running and went to hug her in-law.

Robin flinched in shock at the embrace but accepted it with a fake smile. He then quickly pushed her away worrying for her safety.

"So where's daddy? And the rest of the shepherds?" Lucina asked innocently as she looked up at him.

"The shepherds are on their way but Chrom is..." Robin trailed off holding back tears

He's what? what happened to daddy?" Lucina asked innocently.

"He's- Arrgghhh!" Robin cried out in pain as he felt Grima's influence getting stronger

"L-L-Lucina h-here I need you t-take this" Robin said weakly kneeling down and pulling out Falchion from within his robe, "hurry I don't have much time."

"T-that's father's sword why do you have it? And why are you giving it to me?" Lucina asked in shock her eyes beginning to water, "doesn't father need this sword?"

"Your father is dead he won't be needing it anymore"

"W-what b-but how? You were *sniff* with him weren't *sob* you uncle? How could you *hic* let this happen?!" Lucina continued asking tears now cascading down her face.

"He w-was caught off guard by…" Robin trailed off remembering what he had done, "someone close to him, we couldn't see it coming"

"B-b-but *sniff* why?" Lucina cried.

"I know, argh, how you feel but you have to stay strong" Robin consoled her, "you are the only one capable of wielding Falchion now and you must use it to help protect ylisse from the coming evil"

Robin could feel Grima's influence growing stronger as he grit his teeth trying to resist.

"I have to go now, my consciousness is fading" Robin said as he got his feet and began walking down the steps.

"What?! No you can't go you have to stay and help everyone fight!" Lucina yelled at him her mind whirling with emotion and her eyes wet with tears, "What about aunt Lissa, Morgan, and Owain? What will they do without you?"

Robin stopped halfway down and looked up over his shoulder at the crying princess, "Its for the best as they'll be safer without me"

"will we ever see you again? Lucina asked as she started to calm down.

"no probably not and also please don't tell anyone I was here" Robin requested.

"Alright"

"That's good now farewell Lucina protect Ylisse" Robin said with a faint smile before disappearing in a small flash of light.

"Goodbye uncle" Lucina said faintly as she tightened her grip on Falchion's hilt.

Lucina then moved her arms positioning the flat of Falchion's blade in front of her face as it began to glow. She stared into her reflection with a look of determination on her face.

- **End** **Flashback** -

 _Father please lend me strength,_ Lucina thought to herself as she stared into the reflection of her brand that gleamed off of Falchion's blade.

"Haahhh" Lucina sighed causing her to exit her thoughts as she she stood up off the disheveled bed and sheathing Falchion.

"Well I should probably get ready as there is a long journey ahead of us" Lucina said walking out of the room and into the somewhat ruined hallway of the upper castle.

 _I wonder if the other two have readied themselves for the coming journey?_ Lucina wondered as she continued walking when something caught her eye

 _Is that Owain?_ She wondered as she looked over to the left to see Owain hunched over the balcony railing.

She carefully walked over to him and attempted to put her hand on his shoulder but hesitated causing her to pull her hand back.

"Owain?" She spoke to him.

"Wha-?" Owain said as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

He turned around to the source of the voice, "ah good morning Lucina; I didn't see you there."

"Good morning Owain but what are you doing out here so early?" Lucina inquired.

"You seem troubled, is something the matter?" She continued.

"Say Lucina what would you do if you couldn't find Cynthia again?" Owain asked in an uncharacteristically serious and depressed tone.

"This is about Morgan isn't it?" Lucina inquired in a solemn tone.

"Yeah" Owain answered faintly.

"Owain don't worry we'll find her someday" Lucina tried to comfort him.

"But what if we don't or all we find is a body stabbed through by a risen's sword?" Owain argued, "I promised mother that I'd look after her, to make sure nothing happened to her"

"Owain" Lucina said softly.

Owain clenched his fist, "but I've broken that promise and thusly have failed as an older brother"

"No you haven't" Lucina stated reassuringly.

"Yes I have I lost my sister who's out somewhere dead by now." Owain retorted.

"But you don't know for sure until we find her corpse and as far as I'm aware we haven't, this means she could still be out there alive and well" Lucina argued, "now cheer up"

Owain was initially stunned at this but he quickly regained his composure with enthusiastic expression, "yeah you're right Lucina who's to say she isn't alive out there somewhere and it's my duty as her brother to not rest until I've found her!"

"It's good to see that you're feeling better"

"Yeah thanks Lucina; my sword hand now embedded with new energy by my divine ally of light seeks out to nourish itself with the ferocity of combat!" Owain shouted with vigor.

"The time is nye for the path beckons us to rush down it's dangerous road of agony and unknown!" Owain continued sprinting into and down the hallway.

Lucina simply smiled and casually walked behind him.

 **(With Cynthia)**

"Or maybe I could say 'It's time to pay!' " Cynthia muttered to herself as she sat on the top of the steps in front of the castle, "yeah yeah I like that one but how to make it better?"

Cynthia thought for a moment and then said, "Oh maybe I should get rid of the 'it's' to make it more snappy and to the point, so it would be 'Time to pay!' Yeah I like that it works perfectly!"

"What do you think?" Cynthia asked turning to her pegasus that sat beside her who simply let out a neigh of approval.

"Thanks" Cynthia said cheerfully.

"Alright watch out risen for I, Cyn-woah-oh" Cynthia started to shout as she jumped to her feet before losing her balance.

Cynthia teetered back and forth as she frantically waved her arms in an attempt to regain her balance. It was all in vain, however, as her body started careening forward toward the downward steps.

 **(With Lucina and Owain)**

A flame flickered in the darkness slightly illuminating the stone room around it. It was mostly quiet with the only talk between villagers and guards done in whispers as to not disturb the ones sleeping. It was all the same calmness except that the iron door that served as a barrier from the outside was unusually open with three people chatting at where it once stood.

"So can I trust that you'll keep these people safe while we're gone?" Lucina asked the ylissean guard front of her.

"You've nothing to worry about milady we'll protect Ylisse and it's citizens with our lives." The guard reassured her.

"Good then I leave Ylisse in your capable hands"

"I'll not fail you lady Lucina and best of luck on your journey."

"Thank you, it truly means a lot that there are people I can count on to help me" Lucina said graciously, "being the Exalt is exasperating at times, sometimes I feel I'm not worthy."

"No you're doing a fine job and I believe your father would be proud" The guard consoled her.

"Yeah don't be so hard on yourself Lucina and you're the one telling me not to lose hope" Owain added.

"Thank you, both of you, for your kind words" Lucina accepted gratefully.

"Think nothing of it" The guard humbly replied, "now you two should be off."

"Right" Lucina and Owain both nodded as they walked out of the room and into the dark hallway as the big iron door closed behind them.

 **(With Cynthia)**

Time seemed to slow down for Cynthia as she tightly shut her eyes for what was about to come. However a few seconds later nothing seemed to happen.

 _Huh?_ Cynthia wondered in shock with her eyes still closed.

Calming down a bit Cynthia noticed her body had landed on something soft and leathery. She then slowly opened her eyes to see the blackened ash ridden city from a slightly lower view than she was at originally with a pegasus wing slightly obscuring said view.

"Oh thanks Crystal!" Cynthia thanked her pegasus realizing it was it that had saved her.

Crystal just neighed happily before walking back up and placing Cynthia back on top of the steps.

"Whew that was close." Cynthia sighed in relief as she sat back down, "I don't know what I'd do without you Crystal."

Crystal simply neighed happily in response.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the pegasus once owned by a great hero such as moth…" Cynthia trailed off as sadness overtook her face.

Cynthia tilted her head downward in a depressed manner as her eyes began to tear up and her shoulders began to shake.

"M-m-mother *sob*" Cynthia barely got out as an image of sumia flashed through her mind, "you promised me *sob* you'd be back but..."

"Why did you *hic* break your *sniff* promise?" Cynthia asked her late mother as she continued to cry.

Crystal took on a sympathetic expression(or as close as you can get with a horse anyway) and moved her head towards Cynthia nudging her face in an attempt to comfort the young blue haired girl.

"*sob* *sniff* h-huh?" Cynthia sobbed as she turned to look up at her pegasus.

Crystal started to nudge at her more playfully as Cynthia noticed her.

"H-h-hey stop that" Cynthia smiled faintly putting her arms between them in an attempt to push Crystal away but Crystal persisted until her head was under and in front of Cynthia's.

Cynthia's arms wrapped around her mount's neck as she spoke faintly, "thank you."

"Right! A hero is strong and she doesn't get sad over anything!" Cynthia declared as she got to her feet and Crystal pulling her head away whilst doing the same.

"That's right!" A male voice spoke up.

"Huh?" Cynthia questioned before turning her head to the source of the voice.

"Owain! Lucy!" Cynthia called out as she started quickly walking down the stairs with Crystal following suit.

"You feeling any better Cynthia?" Lucina asked in concern for her little sister.

"Yep all thanks to Crystal" Cynthia answered cheerfully as she stopped herself in front of her older sister.

"That's good" Lucina sighed in relief.

"Now that thy soul rests in purity let the divinity of combined light stretch out far so that we may cross onto… um err" Owain trailed off, "where are we going again?"

Lucina and Cynthia sweat dropped at this.

"Hmmm that's a good point though where are we gonna start looking for everyone else?" Cynthia agreed.

"I suppose Regna Ferox wouldn't be a bad place to start looking and we'll probably run into others on the way." Lucina answered.

"Sounds good to me!" Cynthia nodded cheerfully.

"Alright let the combine light stretch out across this forsaken land so that we may cross onto the grand city of combat!" Owain shouted before marching towards the city gates.

"Yeah let's go!" Cynthia shouted as marched behind Owain.

"Well it's good to see that they're both in high spirits" Lucina relieved before walking after them.

* * *

Well that certainty was a roller coaster of feels wasn't it? I honestly had a good time writing this chapter even though if it felt a bit rushed towards the end but oh well what can ya do. Anyway that's all from me so until chapter 5 take care.


	5. A Dragon's Tears

Hey what's up people I'm back with another chapter of lost hope. Now I'm going to try for bi-weekly updates so yeah but anyways I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The dark sky stretches across the continent as the light of midday barely peeks through the dark clouds that blanket the land in a perpetual night. The wind sweeps across with an ominous howl only offset by the rustling trees of a nearby forest. The forest is mostly quiet creating an eeriness to the dark shadows that envelop it. A young girl nervously stands amidst the darkness in a narrow clearing surrounded by oaks and conifers.

"Okay, Nah calm down… You're not gonna be here long so let's just get this over with and go home." The girl said collecting herself.

Nah took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the green orb in her right hand.

"Haahhh!" Nah cried out as she raised her right hand as high as she could while the orb glowed brightly slightly dissipating the darkness around her.

Following this large glowing cherry blossom leaves suddenly sprouted from the ground and tightly wrapped around her. The pink cocoon as quickly as it formed then burst open in a blinding light that radiated throughout the forest, but the light quickly faded revealing the girl to have transformed into a large red pink leafy like dragon.

" **Kyraaaa!** " Nah let out a primal roar as she proceeded to run amok through the surrounding forest.

 **(With Lucina, Owain, and, Cynthia)**

A beserker risen roared ferociously as it charged Lucina. The young exalt glared at the risen as she entered a combat stance.

The risen swung it's axe at Lucina who quickly leapt back causing the axe to slam into the ground.

The risen stood briefly in confusion.

With one swift movement, Lucina thrust Falchion forward stabbing the risen.

The risen groaned in pain as it fell to the floor and dispersed into darkness.

The blue haired princess then quickly scanned the barely lit forest clearing for anymore undead soldiers.

"Whew" Lucina put her free hand to her chest as she sighed in relief after confirming the absence of danger. "Alright my area is clear!"

"SHADOW DRAGON!" Owain shouted.

Lucina turned around toward the sound of Owain's voice to see him slash through his final risen.

"Ha! Foolish creatures of dusk you stood no chance for I, Owain Dark, possess power mightier than any mere mortal can fathom!" Owain declared striking a victory pose as he watched the risen dissipate.

Lucina sweat dropped at this, _well_ _he seems to have finished_.

Regaining her composure Lucina then turned her attention to her younger sister, "how about you Cynthia?"

"It's all clear over here!" Cynthia answered pulling her steel lance out of a sword master risen as it dispersed into darkness.

"That's good." Lucina said sheathing Falchion and started walking toward the center of the clearing.

Cynthia after dismounting Crystal did the same and Owain followed suit after sheathing his killing edge.

"Are you two alright? That was an awful lot of risen we just dispatched" Lucina asked in concern.

"Your suspicions lead to no avail for I sustained but mere scratches whilst smiting the monsters of dusk!" Owain answered striking a victory pose.

"Yeah no need to hurry like a hero would let herself get badly hurt by evil!" Cynthia said as she she also posed heroically.

However just as the two struck their poses a familiar sound growled loudly from Cynthia's abdomen.

"So hungry!" Cynthia whined as she slumped to the ground.

"The beast within roars breaking illusion and demanding a sacrifice!" Owain said.

"Ah but I need not concern with such hardships as comb-" Owain said before being interrupted by his own stomach growling with a look of comical embarrassment taking over his face.

Lucina and Cynthia laughed at this but were interrupted by Lucina's stomach growl.

"Looks like we've all worked up an appetite after all that walking and fighting. Why don't we take a small break?" Lucina suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right Lucy" Cynthia said as she got to her feet.

"Yes even a grand warrior such as I must concur with your wisdom" Owain said enthusiastically.

 **(Elsewhere in the forest)**

"So they survived that one did they?" A hooded figure said closing the tome in their hand as they watched the three royals.

"It would appear I've underestimated them." The figure continued. "No matter at least now I have a measure of their strength."

The figure then put on a sly grin, "With this new strategy, my next move will surely be checkmate."

" **Kyraaaaaa!** " A loud roar echoed through the forest.

The figure turned their head slightly towards the direction of the roar, "so a manakete also wanders the forest, I might have to rework my strategy a little."

The figure then disappeared into the shadows walking deeper into the assortment of trees.

 **(With Lucina, Owain, and, Cynthia)**

The three royals gasped in surprise as they looked up while the roar radiated around them.

"It appears these trees of shadow hold a mighty beast that cries out a challenge to our mighty band!" Owain shouted as the roar began to fade.

"But what kind of beast? More risen?" Cynthia asked turning to Owain.

"No" Lucina said as the other two turned to her.

"The roar sounds more 'alive' than any noise the risen would make" She reasoned her arm to her chin in a thinking position.

"Regardless it looks as though lunch will have to wait until we've investigated the source of the roar." Lucina said as she turned around and began running towards a cluster of trees in the direction of the roar was heard from.

"Yeah" Cynthia and Owain both nodded as they ran after her.

 **(With Nah)**

Nah, still in dragon form, panted in exhaustion. All around her looked like a hurricane just came through as the remains of uprooted oaks and conifers littered the ground. The soil blanketed by leaves and pines varied drastically in elevation with dragonic footprints scattered about.

" **Well that takes care of that**." Nah said before carefully and nervously looking around the dark forest for any sign of risen being nearby.

Now having confirmed the absence of danger the dragon breathed a hefty sigh of relief before glowing brightly and transforming into her human form. The round green stone in her hand glowed brightly but quickly faded into the darkness.

"That was a good rampage" Nah said stretching her body in a relaxed manner.

Nah then heard her stomach growl and sighed, "all this thrashing about while relaxing does work up quite an appetite"

"Hopefully I can fin-" Nah continued before hearing a rustling sound startling her and causing her to jump slightly in fear.

The young girl frantically looked around for it's source only to find it was just a bush rustling in the wind.

"Whew it's just the wind" Nah sighed heavily in relief as something on the bush caught her eye.

 _Are those?_ Nah wondered noticing several red dots strewn about on the bush.

She narrowed her eyes inspecting the red dots as she walked slowly towards it. When she was close enough, she carefully pulled off one of the red circles off and sniffed it.

"I was right these are raspberries!" Nah exclaimed as she began rapidly picking more.

Sometime later Nah walked happily through the dark forest carrying a large pile of raspberries in her arms. Red berry juice smeared across her mouth.

 _Lucky I found these raspberries or I would be eating dirt right now,_ Nah thought, _and I have plenty left over to give to the people back home._

 **(With Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain)**

"Oh gods what happened here?" Lucina said as she gazed upon the damaged remains of the new forest clearing.

"Yeah looks like a tornado just came through" Cynthia said following Lucina who continued walking and began to investigate.

Owain then entered the damaged area and shouted, "the view of this tattered land ushers forth feelings of a grand battle as I sense the great power used is still present!"

"You think there was a battle here?" Lucina asked turning to Owain.

"Yeah I mean what else could it be?" Owain said unusually dropping his theatrics.

"An un-ending dark forest a beast desperately looks from side to side surrounded by the monsters of dusk. One rushes the beast axe raised WHOOSH! POW! the axe slams to the ground and the risen is felled by one swish of the tail." Owain began his story.

"However the beast pants, exhausted from running and one risen sees fit to strike from behind. The beast looks back but is too tired to dodge and hope is all but lost as the beast closes it's eyes. But then KERCHING! The beast opens it's eyes to see Owain Dark to have locked swords with dark monster" Owain continued.

"Wait since when were you a part of this? You don't even know what the beast looked like much less saved it." Lucina said raising her brow at Owain's ludicrous story.

Owain sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Err right guess I got carried away...hehe."

"Well ok bu-" Lucina said before being cut off by Cynthia.

"Hey guys get over here I found something!" Cynthia called out to the other two as she knelt on her knees from the center of the clearing.

Lucina and Owain quickly ran over to the pegasus knight both very curious as to what she had found.

"Take a look at this" Cynthia said gesturing to a long thin three clawed footprint in front of her. "I was looking around taking in the surroundings when all of a sudden I felt my foot lower and tripped and saw this when I looked to see what it was I tripped over."

"Hmm it looks pretty cool I'll give it that" Owain said inspecting the footprint. "Definitely not something that would belong to a risen though."

 _Where have I seen this before?_ Lucina pondered in a thinking position.

"I Believe it's a manakete footprint" Lucina said realizing what it was.

"Really how can you tell?" Cynthia and Owain asked turning to their young exalt.

"Well while studying in the castle library a few of the books mentioned dragons who sealed their power in dragon stones and had human form." Lucina explained.

"Now from the pictures in the books I couldn't see the entire foot but I believe I have a good idea on what they look like." Lucina continued. "Now if memory serves Miss. Nowi was a manakete as well"

Cynthia and Owain's eyes widened in realization.

"That means" Cynthia said cheerfully.

"That a divine hero awaits our call in order to help achieve our sacred task." Owain interjected.

"It would appear so" Lucina nodded.

"Alright!" Cynthia exclaimed happily jumping to her feet.

"Come now the sands of time move swiftly so let us allow our idle bodies to make contact with the scales of dragon to forge a contract to help our quest." Owain declared as he began dashing to the other edge of the clearing.

"Yeah!" Cynthia shouted as she ran after him.

"Wait you two!" Lucina called out to them sticking her hand out."We still don't know which direction they went"

This caused Owain and Cynthia to stop abruptly.

"Oh yeah that's right" Owain and Cynthia both said turning around towards Lucina.

"Seriously you two" Lucina sighed regaining a more passive stance.

"Lucina what manner of path hast been bespoken to you for us to cross?" Owain asked.

"Um Owain?" Cynthia turned to Owain with a confused and deadpanned expression.

"First of all I think we should rest and once we've all regained our strength we'll go searching for them." Lucina said. "What do you two think?"

"Sounds good to me" Cynthia said after getting over the shock that Lucina understood Owain's words.

"It is a sound maneuver" Owain agreed.

 **(With Nah)**

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" A female shriek suddenly rang out across the dark plains just outside the forest.

Nah, now out of the forest on her way home, stopped briefly as she heard this.

 _That's Mrs. Verdy's voice,_ Nah eyes widened in realization and concern, _She must be in trouble; I gotta hurry._

Nah, without hesitation, dropped the berries she was holding and quickly pulled out her dragonstone before sprinting straight towards the source of the shriek.

 **(At Nah's foster family's home)**

"Someone help!" A female villager cried out her back pressed against the side of her house as a warrior risen crept closer to her.

"Don't worry honey I'll save you!" A fairly muscular man shouted as he ran up to the risen with his sword drawn.

The man swung his sword into the risen's back.

"Gwah?!" The risen growled feeling the weight of steel on it's back.

The muscular man smirked thinking he had done damage. The smirk quickly faded away however when the risen quickly spun around with it's axe.

The sound of metal clashing could be heard before a sword came spinning through the air landing several feet away from the house.

"Guh?!" The man now trembled in terror as he looked up at the from his now downed position at the risen.

The woman had a look of horror on her face as she watched what was about to befall her husband.

"GRAWR!" The risen roared raising it's axe in the air preparing to kill the man.

The man and villager both tightly shut their eyes at what was about to happen.

" **Hyaaaa!** " They all heard a voice cry out.

The risen paused briefly and looked to it's right to see a red-pink dragon speeding towards it.

Nah rammed into the risen at full force causing the two to roll across the plains all the while attempting to claw and bite at each other.

The man after getting over his shock quickly got to his feet and ran to his wife.

"are you alright dear?" He asked as he tried helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered as she got to her feet, "what about you?"

"Ha not a scratch on me!" He said confidently spreading his arms out.

"Oh you're so strong and attacking that risen like you did to save me" she complimented as she snuggled up to him.

"Haha don't mention it" He responded rubbing the back of his neck modestly.

Meanwhile Nah pinned the risen to the ground with her foot to it's arm.

The risen roared as it struggled to get free.

Nah looked down at the risen as she opened her mouth and fired a ball of blue flames down at the risen incinerating it instantly.

" **Whew** " Nah sighed as she glowed and transformed back into human form.

The young manakete looked back at the couple who were talking talking to each other and nervously asked, "are you two okay?"

The man looked at her sternly with a cold look in his eyes and scoffed. His wife then did the same.

"Oh okay" Nah said drooping depressingly.

"I'll just walk away then" She said in a depressed and disappointed tone as she walked to the back of the house.

The couple continued glaring until she was out of sight and then continued their conversation as if nothing happened.

 **(Nearby the house in the plains)**

"So that's the manakete Nah" a cloaked figure said as they observed the events that had just transpired.

"She's the one Lucina and them are looking for in the forest" The figure then put on a sinister grin, "looks like I'll get a crack at the little dragon first"

The figure then opened their the tome in their hand as dark mist oozed out of it. The figure then placed their free hand on the pages enveloping it the dark mist.

"Haah!" The cried raising their arm up as darkness spread around them.

Dozens of risen then rose from the ground.

 **(With Nah** )

Nah slowly walked toward a rundown shed. She put her hand on the door only for the wood to snap causing it to fall over. She sighed and continued inside. Darkness stretched all throughout the small interior as torn wood lined the walls and floor. In the back was a pile of hay that lay under a small painting.

"Haah" Nah sighed as she flopped backwards onto the pile of hay.

She laid there briefly looking at the dark ceiling. She then got to her knees and turned around to look at the painting on the wall. She grabbed the painting on both sides and carefully pulled it was a painting of her late parents on their wedding day. She closed her eyes and hugged the painting as her eyes began to tear up.

"Mother,father why?" She asked as she stopped hugging the painting and sadly gazed upon the image of her dead parents.

"Why *sniff* did you *sob* leave me?" Nah cried her tears dripping onto the painting.

"So what if *sob* I'm a dragon what has it *sniff* brought me?" Nah continued crying her body trembling with sadness.

 **(Inside Nah's foster home)**

The husband and wife were about to walk inside when they heard a groaning sound not too far off.

"What was that?" The wife asked scared as she looked at her husband.

"I don't know" the husband said looking around and his eyes widened in terror at what he saw.

All across the horizon hordes of risen all groaned as they walked towards the house in the middle of the dark plains.

 **(With Nah)**

Nah's sorrows were interrupted as she heard the risen outside. She carefully placed down the painting and ran outside. Nah stood in front of her shed as she found herself surrounded by several risen.

 _This is bad!_ She thought pulling out her dragonstone as the risen narrowed in on her.

"Haaah!" She cried out transforming into her dragon form.

"Ahhhh!" She turned her head as she heard her foster parents scream.

 _Darn I gotta end this quick if I want to save them!_ Nah thought as she tried to fight off the surrounding risen.

 **(With Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain)**

"Lucy! Owain! Come quick!" Cynthia yelled out from on top of Crystal who lowered herself to the ground.

"What is it Cynthia?" Lucina asked in concern running towards Cynthia and Crystal.

"Yeah what's the matter" Owain asked doing the same.

"Risen! Dozens of them" Cynthia frantically explained as her pegasus landed.

"Oh gods what could they be up to" Lucina said stopping in front of Cynthia a look of horror washed across her face.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good" Owain said as he caught up to them.

"What should we do Lucina?" Owain asked turning to his cousin.

"We should check it out" Lucina answered, "Which way Cynthia?"

"This way follow us!" Cynthia said gesturing them to follow her.

Crystal neighed in agreement and began running in the direction of the risen. Owain and Lucina ran after them towards the forest edge.

* * *

Will they make it time? Well that answer is gonna have to wait til next time also whoa 3,100 words that's the longest chapter I've written so far. I hoped you liked Nah this chapter as I had a decent time writing about her. Well that's all from me see ya next time in chapter 6 take care.


	6. A fading momento

Hey people what's up. I'm back again with a another chapter of lost hope. I know I said I'd be updating on a bi-weekly basis but I had a lot of free time this week and was able to finish this one a little early so I decided why not post it. Anyways as I've stated in the past all critic is appreciated and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Geez the city is in ruins what happened?" Kjelle asked as she walked along the burned remains of several buildings.

"Obviously a ton of risen came and laid siege to the place" Severa said as she walked close behind.

"Y-ye-AACHOO!" Noire said before sneezing as she walked beside Severa.

"Eww gods Noire warn a girl next time you sneeze like that!" Severa said as she stopped to wipe some of the stray saliva off of her.

"S-sorry Severa" Noire sniveled as she rubbed her nose.

"Ugh it's fine but now I'll have to clean myself up when we get to the castle" Severa said as she continued walking.

"I'm sorry" Noire repeated.

"Geez stop apologizing; I said it's fine alright" Severa responded.

 _Strange though I'd usually have worse nasal problems after that sneeze due to the hex but now,_ Noire thought noticing how unusually clear her nose was.

 _Must be nothing,_ She continued before shrugging and continued walking.

Kjelle simply rolled her eyes at this display and kept walking. Kjelle then suddenly heard something that caught her attention causing her to stop abruptly.

"Kjelle why are you stopping? we have to hurry to the castle and report to Luc-" Severa said stopping behind Kjelle.

"Shhh" Kjelle cut her off as she carefully scanned the surrounding area.

"Hey! Don't 'shh' me" Severa said angrily with a enraged expression and making a fist.

"Um Severa I don't think-" Noire said trying to calm Severa down.

"Hey Kjelle are you listeni-" Severa said angrily before being interrupted by a few growling risen charging at them from the side.

"Ahahhh!" Noire screamed in terror; as she reached for her talisman and bow.

Kjelle acted quickly and readied her lance whilst glaring at the risen. Severa now aware of the threat pulled out her steel sword and entered a combat stance.

"AHAHAHA!" Noire laughed maniacally as she shot an arrow with extreme speed and precision.

The arrow pierced through the air striking one of the risen and killing it instantly.

The other two went after Severa and Kjelle. The former ducked under the risen's initial swing and slashed forward.

The risen groaned in pain before dissipating into darkness.

Kjelle with surprising speed stabbed forward using the lance's long reach to kill the risen before it had a chance to strike.

"Well it seems there were risen here after all" Kjelle said taking a more relaxed and passive stance.

"Certainly explains the lack of people" Severa said sheathing her sword.

"Yeah" Kjelle nodded in agreement before turning and walking toward the giant structure in the center of the city. Severa soon followed suit.

"AHAHA-huh?" Noire continued laughing before noticing the other two continue walking.

"H-hey you guys wait for me" Noire said returning to her usual meek self as she ran after them.

 **(In Front of the castle doors)**

The castle of Ylisse was a strong and regal building. It stood valiantly amidst the chaos of the apocalyptic future mostly unscathed and aside from slight damages it was mostly intact or at least the front of it looked that way. Strong stone pillars held up the porch roof that darkened the area right front of the castle. In between two pillars and a little farther back were the large castle doors that lead into the throne room.

"There aren't even any guards around." Severa said looking around the castle porch. "The risen must've really done a number on this place."

"Yeah guess the risen were too strong for them" Kjelle said as she stopped in front of the castle doors.

"Y-yeah" Noire nodded in agreement as she caught up to them.

Severa went up and knocked on the door and the three girls waited for a couple minutes but there was no response. Puzzled and slightly annoyed Severa Knocked again and another few minutes passed with no response.

"Why isn't anyone answering?" Noire asked in confusion.

"Yeah there's gotta be at least one knight in there and I doubt Lucina's dead" Kjelle added.

"Maybe we're not knocking hard enough, let me try" Kjelle suggested walking up to the door.

"Okay but you probably won't have any more luck than me." Severa said stepping to the side.

Kjelle then smashed her hand on the wooden door causing the sound to reverberate around them. A couple minutes later and no response.

"That's strange I was sure that would get their attention" Kjelle said shocked as she pulled away from the door.

"Hmph well there's no point in hanging around here" Severa said as she turned and walked towards the stairs. "They're probably in the chambers beneath the castle"

"Yeah let's go" Kjelle agreed as she did the same.

Noire however was a little distracted as she looked up and stared blankly at the porch roof. _Hmm strange that transformation hex should've kicked in by now._

"Hey Noire you coming?" Severa called out to the meek archer snapping her back into reality.

"O-oh right" Noire said ran to and down the staircase.

"Say Severa, I've noticed something strange that's been happening to me recently" Noire said as she caught up to Severa.

"yeah like what?" Severa inquired.

"W-w-well it's just that recently I've noticed the curses placed on me have started to become less potent and some have even stopped entirely." Noire explained.

"Hmm that is kind of strange" Severa said crossing her arms, "but now that you mention it, you have been acting a bit more lively recently"

"So you've noticed it to" Noire said as they continued walking.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. I mean isn't it a good thing that all your mother's hexes are starting to wear off" Severa said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but it's just that..." Noire trailed off before she stopped walking.

"Just what?" Severa asked turning her head towards and stopping next to Noire.

"I don't know it's just that I've grown so accustomed to living with these curses it just feels strange to not have to deal with them" Noire said looking up at the dark sky. "I've also started to think of them as a sort of momento of my mother y'know"

"Yeah I guess that's true. I mean all I have to remember my mother is this ring" Severa said as she looked at the ring in on her right hand. "Though it's not like I miss her or anything"

"Oh well I-" Noire started to say.

"I mean it was all Chrom this and Chrom that with her" Severa said cutting Noire off.

"She didn't pay any attention to me and she was soooo perfect! Gawds it makes me sick just thinking about her" Severa continued to rant.

"Severa" Noire said faintly.

"I mean all I wanted was…" Severa trailed off her eyes sliding to look downward.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Kjelle suddenly called out to them.

The two girls then looked in the direction of Kjelle's voice.

"Ugh yeah we're coming" Severa answered.

"Come on Noire" Severa said before running towards Kjelle.

"Um right" Noire said as she followed close behind.

 **(In the underground bunker)**

"Yes Lady Lucina along with Lord Owain and Lady Cynthia all left for Regna Ferox in search of aid not too long ago" a Ylissean guard explained to the three girls.

"That's just great, we came all this way" Severa said in a frustrated manner. "Now what do we do?"

"W-wait til they get back" Noire suggested.

"No that would take too long; I say we go after them." Kjelle said.

"I'm with Kjelle on this one" Severa nodded in agreement as she turned to face the other two. "They may need our help."

"Yeah I guess so" Noire said.

"Well it hasn't been too long since they left" the guard spoke up, "if you leave now and hurry you could probably catch up to them by night fall"

"Thanks" Severa turned her head and nodded gratefully.

She then turned back to the girls and shouted, "alright let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kjelle said enthusiastically raising her lance in the air.

"Y-yeah" Noire nodded in agreement.

The three girls then turned and moved down the hallway towards the exit and set out on their journey.

* * *

Well that was unexpected wasn't it? Well I decided to be a little evil and decided to make whoever's following this story wait a little longer for the conclusion to chapter five. Not to worry though as that chapter is about halfway done and I will be posting it in about 3-5 days instead of two weeks cause I got a lot of free time coming up due to spring break. So anyway that's all from me take care


	7. The Changing Tide

Hey guys what's up and welcome back to another chapter of lost hope. I know I said I'd have this up yesterday but a lot of things happened. One I went on vacation which lasted longer than expected and two I got a switch along with breath of the wild soo yeah. Seriously though that game is addicting and really fun. this coming form a guy who isn't really that big of a zelda fan. Anyway with all that out of the way enjoy the chapter.

* * *

" **Hyaaa!** " Nah cried out breathing out a ball of fire that incinerated another risen.

A sword master risen ran at her from behind.

The risen swung it's steel sword only for it to bounce harmlessly off her tough scales.

Nah turned her head slightly noticing the risen as it reeled back.

She quickly spun around smashing her tail into the undead soldier sending it flying across the plains.

 _There's just no end to these things!_ Nah thought panting in exhaustion as she turned her head to see about half a dozen more risen surrounding her.

 _On top of that I can't hold this form for much longer,_ she thought looking at her damaged body, _But I can't give up now people are counting on me and I won't let them down!_

With that, Nah let out a deafening roar that reverberated across the grassy field. She then proceeded to ferociously tear through the risen around her.

 **(With Lucina, Owain, and Cynthia)**

"Gods there are so many of them" Lucina said with a look of fear and concern; as she and her sister looked outward at the risen infested grassland from atop of an airborne Crystal.

"Yeah" Cynthia nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now?"

Lucina pondered for a minute then said, "Let's go back down and inform Owain."

"You got it" Cynthia said as she grasped the reigns and signaled her pegasus to descend.

"So how does it look up there?" Owain asked in an uncharacteristically 'normal' way; as he watched Lucina and Cynthia descend to the forest floor.

"Not good, I'd say there are at least four dozen or so risen out there" She answered getting off the pegasus.

"And they all seem to be zoning in on a small cottage not too far from here" Cynthia added.

"But what could they be up to? And why so many for just one cottage?" Owain asked in a thinking position as he took in the new information.

"I don't know, but yeah you're right for so many to close in on a single cottage. It seems unnecessary" Lucina said entering her thinking position.

"It probably has something to do with the dragon looking thing I saw near the cottage" Cynthia spoke up catching the other two's attention.

"What do you mean 'dragon looking thing'? I didn't see anything like that" Lucina said with a slightly shocked and confused expression as she turned to her sister.

"Really? It was at the back of the cottage being attacked by risen" Cynthia explained.

"Wait are you sure about this?" Lucina worriedly asked her sister.

"Of course I am! A hero never mistakes what she sees" Cynthia answered confidently.

"If that's the case, then what, or rather, who you saw is most likely who we're looking for" Owain said as he got out of his thinking position.

"Oh no and with that many risen…" Cynthia said as her eyes widened in realization.

"Gods we have to hurry!" Lucina said with a fearfully concerned expression; as she started running out of the forest.

"Yeah let's go" Owain said dashing after her.

"Don't worry whoever you are we're coming to help!" Cynthia said as she and Crystal followed suit.

 **(with Nah)**

A very visibly wounded and exhausted Nah stood over the torn up grasslands as she stared out toward the several risen around her. The land around her sparkled from the bits of her scales that had fallen off from the damage she had sustained.

 _There's just too many!_ Nah thought panting heavily as more of her scales began to crack. _I don't think I can hold out much longer._

A myrmidon risen then leapt at her head on raising a wyvrmslayer in an attempt to slay the pink dragon.

Nah eyes widened in horror as she exited her thoughts and leapt back.

The risen missed as it and the sword slammed into the ground.

Nah, too exhausted to form one full size, breathed a small ball of fire that scorched the risen.

However aside from several burn marks the risen seemed mostly unharmed.

 _I can't even breathe strong enough fire anymore,_ Nah thought nervously, _It seems as though I'm at my limit._

Nah then began to glow which transformed her back into human form as the risen looked on in awe and bewilderment. Her clothes were torn in several places as she blood seeped through the various open wounds on her body.

The same myrmidon risen leapt at her again but just as Nah began to step back to dodge she tripped over a piece of wood that fell off her even more damaged shed. She looked up at the sword coming down on her; she then tightly shut her eyes and raised her arms in an 'X' as she prepared for the worst.

Time seemed to slow down as Nah thought to herself, _So this is the end, I'm sorry Mr and Mrs. Verdy for too much of a burden to you both and failing to protect you now. Mother, Father I guess I'll be seeing you soon._

"Hyaaa!" A female voice cried out followed by the sound of clashing metal.

Nah moved her arm and opened her eyes to see a young blue haired woman standing before her. The woman locked swords with the risen before pushing it away and slashing it down.

"Whew made it in time" the woman breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to look at Nah.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as she extended her hand out to Nah.

"Uhh yeah I guess" Nah answered grabbing ahold of the woman's hand.

"Good" The woman said as she helped the young manakete to her feet.

As Nah got to her feet, she slowly snapped out of her shocked state and looked a little closer at her savior. She noticed a peculiar mark in the woman's left eye and after a brief pause her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait you're Lucina! you're the current Exalt!" Nah exclaimed taking a step back.

"Indeed I am" Lucina answered.

"But what are you doing here?" Nah asked.

"There will be time for explanations later but for now we have to deal with the risen." Lucina said turning back around to face the risen.

"Y-yeah I'l-" Nah said before wincing in pain as she clutched a wound on the side of her hip.

"No you're too injured to fight; let us handle this" Lucina said entering a combat stance and looking back at Nah.

"Us?" Nah asked in confusion as she recovered.

"TAKE THAT!" A young female voice rang out.

The two girls turned to the side to see a young blue haired girl on a pegasus cut down about three risen.

"Alright all clear over here Lucy" The girl said waving at the two.

"Good work Cynthia, now please come over and bring this girl to safety" Lucina ordered in response.

"You got it!" Cynthia said as she ordered her pegasus to fly towards Lucina and Nah.

"Alright now you go with Cynthia to a safe place and rest; we can handle ourselves" Lucina said to Nah as She watch Cynthia help Nah onto the pegasus.

"Alright but please save my foster family oh and could you please retrieve the painting in that shed?" Nah asked as she boarded the pegasus.

"Don't worry you can always count on Lucy to get the job done!" Cynthia said with a smile while facing Nah.

"I guess" Nah said timidly.

"That's enough chatter you two, now go before more risen show up" Lucina ordered. "Also Cynthia, go help Owain once you're done okay"

"You can count on me Lucy" Cynthia said as she turned to grab the reigns on Her pegasus.

"Alright let's go Crystal!" Cynthia shouted whipping the reigns as her pegasus neighed loudly and flew off.

"Alright now then" Lucina said turning toward the advancing risen and entering a combat stance.

 **(In an unknown location)**

A hooded figure watched the ensuing battle from atop an undead wyvern hidden deep within the shadows of the dark sky.

"He's alone" The figure said maliciously, "now is the time."

"But we wouldn't want any interference so" The figure continued beginning to exert some dark magic.

Dark mist started to rain down on the plains below around where Lucina, Cynthia, and Nah were located.

 **(With Lucina)**

"Alright just a few more to go" Lucina said as she watched another risen disperse into darkness.

She then looked around and noticed the dark mist begin to fall to the ground and spread out. She looked on in slight confusion at the mist before several risen began to emerge from it. Her eyes widened in shock but then quickly narrowed to a glare as she stood her ground.

 **(With Cynthia and Nah)**

"Stay behind me" Cynthia ordered as she readied her weapon.

"Alright" Nah said as she stepped behind Cynthia and Crystal.

The arc of risen that emerged from the dark mist were slowly closing in on them from the front.

 **(With Owain)**

"BINDING BLADE!" Owain shouted as he cut down two more risen

"Haha! You soldiers of dusk can spawn for eternal nights but thou shant take down the great Owain Dark!" Owain shouted as he looked out at the several risen around him.

 _What's this presence I feel?_ Owain asked himself as he sensed a familiar presence.

He turned around to see a hooded figure cloaked in darkness and asked "who are you?"

 **(somewhere close by)**

"Ughh we've been walking forever! How much farther could Lucina be anyway?!" Severa whined as she started to slouch while walking along the path.

"Quit complaining" Kjelle said now visibly angered. "Besides I run twice this time and distance every day"

"Well yeah that's because you do nothing but train all the time!" Severa retorted as she straightened her back. "I mean would it kill you to relax once in awhile"

"Training _is_ how I relax and you can stand to do some yourself" Kjelle said angrily as they continued walking.

"Well I wouldn't call that relaxing" Severa said, "It's hard work and afterwards you get all sweaty and ewwugh."

"What's wrong with working up a good sweat?" Kjelle asked in confusion.

"Gawds do I really have to tell you" Severa whined. "Fine well for one thing…"

As Severa began her lecture, Noire who was walking ahead of them looked around and noticed something moving in the surrounding vegetation of the path they were walking on. Not too soon afterward a person came out of the surrounding forest and collapsed on to the pathway. Noire's eyes widened as she quickly ran up to the collapsed person.

Severa stopped her lecture on beauty as she noticed Noire run off. This prompted Kjelle to stop as well and breathe a sigh of relief as Severa stopped talking.

"Hey Noire what's going on over there?" Severa called out to Noire.

"I-I found someone collapsed! She looks like she's in pretty bad shape!" Noire answered as she held the villager in her arms.

"What would a normal person be doing out here?" Kjelle wondered aloud as she began to run to up to where Noire was.

"I don't know but sounds like she could use our help" Severa said as she ran to catch up to Noire.

Severa and Kjelle both caught up with Noire and all three girls looked at the heavily wounded and almost unconscious village woman.

"Are you alright?" Noire asked the woman in her arms.

"S-so many risen" The woman said weekly.

"Damnit where's a healer when you need one?" Kjelle asked in frustration as she looked around.

"Wait how many risen? And where?" Severa asked in frantic concern.

"Husband overwhelmed must escape" The woman continued as the life began fading from her eyes.

Noire then felt the Woman's body go limp as Noire looked at her with a depressed expression while trying to hold back tears. Severa and Kjelle remained silent trying to the same as an ominous wind howled around them. For a brief moment, there was nothing but a loud silence.

"Damnit!" Kjelle cursed breaking the silence and punching a nearby tree in frustration.

Noire began to cry as she closed the woman's lifeless eyes and gently placed her on the floor. Noire then rose to her feet as she tried wipe away the tears with her arm. Severa also cried as her mind was flooded with memories of the day she was told her mother was dead.

After a few minutes of this Severa stopped crying and spoke up, "Well let's go"

"Go where?" Noire sniffed as she looked at Severa.

"Obviously to where this woman came from" Severa answered. "We have to at least try to save that husband she mentioned."

"Yeah and after what we just witnessed we should take any opportunity we can to pound some risen" Kjelle nodded in agreement.

"I guess" Noire said timidly.

"So Noire do you know which direction this lady fell from?" Severa asked turning to the meek archer.

"Yeah it was that way" Noire said pointing to the inner parts of the forest.

"Then that's where we're headed let's go" Kjelle said walking in the direction Noire was pointing.

"Yeah" Severa and Noire said in unison as they followed Kjelle.

* * *

Yep another cliff hanger. Whoever follows this story probably hates me right now, cliff hangers are a necessary evil however. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always take care.


	8. An Unexpected Miscalculation

Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of lost hope. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I feel it's the best one yet. Also bi-weekly yeah uhh screw consistency cause when I say bi-weekly I don't mean exactly 14 days apparently. anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Owain glared at the dark figure in front of him as he readied his killing edge. The risen around the two just stood silently as a howling wind blew across the field.

"I sense a dark aura emanating from you!" Owain said, "now explain thyself!"

The figure simply stood there in silence.

"Though words do not escape from those dark shadows I have my answer" Owain said.

"Prepare to face my true power" Owain said as he charged the figure.

"Blazing sword!" Owain shouted as he swung his sword at the mysterious person.

The cloaked figure moved their arm and effortlessly caught the sword by it's blade. Owain's eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull his sword free.

The figure released their grip on the sword allowing Owain to leap back a few feet.

"Impressive, to have blocked my special technique like that takes skill" Owain complimented.

The figure remained silent.

 _Still the way they moved and how effortless it was. it's as if they've seen me use that move before,_ Owain thought, _just who is this person?._

"Tell me what lies beyond that shroud of concealing darkness?" Owain asked entering a more passive stance.

"I am nothing more than a servant of lord Grima" The figure spoke up with a female sounding but distorted voice.

 _That voice_ , Owain thought as he listened to the figure.

"Though..." The figure continued pulling out what looked to be a lightning tome." if you wish to know my true identity, I guess I could give you a little hint"

Owain saw the tome and got into a combat stance.

"THORON!" The figure shouted as she held out her arm and shot a massive lightning bolt at Owain.

 **(with Lucina)**

"Hyaaa!" Lucina cried out cutting down a sword master risen only for a few more risen to take it's place.

 _Gods how many more of these are there?_ She asked herself as she panted in exhaustion.

Lucina then glanced over at the direction Cynthia and Nah went, _I have to hurry in order to help Cynthia and the manakete._

The sound of a nearby explosion then rang out across the plains causing both the risen and Lucina to stop and look over in that direction.

 _That's where Owain is fighting!_ Lucina thought her eyes widening in realization.

Lucina then tried to dash over to the source of the explosion before being blocked by several risen. One of which swung it's axe at her causing her to leap back.

 _Damn so long as these risen are here I'm stuck,_ Lucina thought as she looked at wall of risen before her. _I guess I have no choice; Owain I just hope you're alright._

 **(With Cynthia And Nah)**

"What was that sound just now?" Nah asked as she slowly crept back behind Cynthia and Crystal.

"I don't know but it sounds like the others could be in trouble!" Cynthia said. "We have to go and help them!"

"Yeah but right now we have our own issues to deal with" Nah reminded Cynthia.

Several Risen closed in on the two girls from all sides boxing them in.

"We can just fly away on Crystal" Cynthia said.

"Yes but they would surely follow us and we'd have to land eventually. Plus what if there is an archer risen just lying in wait? We'd be shot out of the air in no time" Nah explained.

"Yeah that's probably true and here I thought I had a good idea" Cynthia lamented, "guess we have no choice but to fight huh"

"It would appear so" Nah said.

"Alright then I've got this; you just hang back" Cynthia said as she and Crystal got into a combat stance.

"No let me help" Nah said.

"I can turn into a dragon and-" Nah said before being interrupted by a sharp pain coursing through her body.

"No you're too injured and I promised Lucy I'd keep you safe" Cynthia said. "A hero never goes back on her word."

"B-but I-" Nah said weakly.

"Don't sweat it we're allies now so just leave everything to me" Cynthia said looking back at Nah with a smile.

"A-a-alright" Nah conceded.

"Good" Cynthia said as she turned to face the risen and readied her lance.

Cynthia and Crystal then let out a war cry as they charged at the surrounding risen.

 **(With Lucina)**

A beserker risen charged at Lucina who parried the attack and followed with a horizontal slash. The risen then groaned in pain as it dissipated.

An archer risen then shot an arrow at Lucina from the side. Lucina noticed this and quickly turned around to deflect the arrows with Falchion. A sword master risen ran at Lucina from behind and swung it's sword. Sensing danger Lucina spun around and locked blades with the risen. Lucina glanced to the side to see the archer readying another arrow.

Thinking quickly she pushed the sword master risen away and leapt back. However as she landed she felt a sharp pain in her leg causing her to stumble a bit. Wincing she looked down to see blood gushing from a medium sized cut on her leg.

The sound of pounding footsteps caused her to look up to see a sword master risen speeding towards her. Unable to dodge and too tired to block in time the young princess screamed in pain; as the risen slashed her across the abdomen. She stepped back slightly clutching the fresh wound as she fell to her knees and panting heavily.

The risen then tried a follow-up slash on the now heavily wounded girl. Lucina's eyes widened in horror as the silver blade was just seconds away from ending her. However just before the sword made contact the risen and it's sword suddenly dissolved into shadows.

 _What the? an arrow?_ Lucina thought as she watched the risen dissolve leaving behind a singular arrow that fell to the ground.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" A maniacal female voice rang out as several arrows flew through the air and took out more risen.

Lucina turned her head towards the source of the voice to see a white haired archer walking towards her.

"Noire?" Lucina asked quietly as she continued to watch the archer move beside her.

"AHAHAHA! Insolent creatures shall repent now before I tear you limb from limb!" Noire shouted as she readied another arrow.

The risen(the few that remained anyway), having really no sense of awareness, ignored Noire's threat and charged the two girls.

Noire simply laughed maniacally as she fired arrow after arrow at the advancing risen. One by one each risen fell swiftly to Noire's relentless onslaught. However a few managed to get through and continued their advance.

"Noire be careful seems a few of them broke through!" Lucina warned Noire.

"Oh no they're getting too close! I can't aim like this" Noire said as she returned to her usual meek self.

Before the risen could reach the two girls they all stopped suddenly, and looked down at the lances pierced through their bodies before dissolving. Behind the risen stood Kjelle and Cynthia(well Cynthia was on her pegasus but you get the idea) as they pulled their lances back. Nah ran up to them panting heavily.

"Whew made it" Kjelle said pulling her lance to an upward position beside her.

"Are you okay Lucy? You look horrible" Cynthia asked getting off her pegasus and rushing to her sister's aid. The young pegasus knight ran a couple feet before tripping and falling flat on her face.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"I'm fine all thanks to Noire" Lucina said looking up at Noire then back at her sister.

"More importantly how are you doing Cynthia?" Lucina said struggling to her feet.

"I'm doing just great because of Kjelle" Cynthia jumped to her feet.

"That's good. Now we have to go help Owain" Lucina stood for a brief moment before wobbling and tumbling to the ground only to be caught by Noire.

"D-don't push yourself" Noire said as she put Lucina's arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah Noire's right you're too injured you should rest" Cynthia said.

"But what about Owain?" Lucina asked weakly.

"Severa went to take care of it, so they'll be fine. Don't worry about it" Kjelle reassured her.

"Ya see Lucy so please just take it easy" Cynthia said to her older sister.

"Alright" Lucina gave in as Noire helped her to sit down.

 **(With Owain)**

Owain leapt to the side as another lightning bolt scorched the grass where he once stood. He looked up to see the dark figure running towards him with a steel sword drawn. Almost instinctively the young myrmidon raised his own sword to block the vertical slash.

"Interesting so you wield a partnered fang in combination with mystical energies fired from ancient texts" Owain said noting the sudden use of a sword by his opponent.

The figure remained silent as the two pushed away from each other. Owain quickly followed with a vertical sword swing. The figure leaned to the side and stabbed forward.

Owain dodged the attack but was nicked on the cheek. He then leapt back creating some distance between the two. Collecting himself he dashed at the foe before him.

The figure dropped their sword and pulled out the lightning tome from earlier. But before they could act, Owain slashed at the figure forcing them to catch the sword with their free hand. Smirking the cloaked figure activated the tome. Their hand crackled with electricity. Electricity flowed through the sword towards the theatrical myrmidon. Owain winced in pain as electricity coursed through his body.

The figure let go of the sword stopping the electric current and leapt back while swapping for a different tome. Owain panted in exhaustion and fell to his knees as the pain began to sub

"This next move is checkmate!" Owain heard the figure shout. The blonde prince looked up to see the cloaked figure readying a fire spell.

Owain tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword as he prepared for the oncoming attack.

However just as the figure was about to unleash the powerful spell they suddenly stopped.

 _Why doesn't she fire?_ Owain wondered as he continued to look at the figure. Owain then saw someone creep up behind his opponent.

the mysterious person then jumped to the side avoiding the vertical slash from behind by a twin tailed orange haired female mercenary..

 _Severa?_ Owain thought looking at the mercenary.

"But how did that person sense my approach?" Severa asked in slight frustration.

"Hmph it wasn't a bad plan to ambush me like that but you underestimate me." The figure said "Even so it would appear as though I miscalculated"

"I wasn't expecting any reinforcements and it would appear as though the risen I summoned have been disposed of. Be it by me or someone else" The figure continued.

Severa and Owain listened on in silence awaiting their opponent's next move.

The figure sighed, "Oh well I guess I'll have to strategically withdraw for now"

"Wait just a minute you're not going anywhere!" Severa said as she dashed at the mysterious figure.

The figure suddenly disappeared in a flash of light before Severa could reach them.

"Hmph coward" Severa said stopping and sheathing her sword.

Owain still sat there as various thoughts about the recent battle whizzed in his mind.

 _Who was that person?_ Owain asked himself, _and why do I get the feeling I knew her from somewhere?_

Owain pondered those questions for minute before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hellloooo? Anyone in there?" The voice asked, "Geez the least you could do is answer me"

Owain snapped back into reality to see Severa standing over him.

"Huh? What?" Owain said looking up at the hot headed girl.

"I asked if you're alright! Gawds do you ever listen?" Severa said now visibly frustrated.

Owain slowly ascended to his feet and said. "Yeah I'm okay thanks Severa"

"You better thank me cause if it weren't for me you'd be six feet under by now" Severa boasted.

"Ha you never change!" Owain said confidently, "but you should know the grumpy blast is rendered ineffective against me!"

"Geez would you stop acting like that! It's childish and embarrassing" Severa said getting more heated.

"Alright alright geez no need to be mean about it" Owain said putting his hands up in defense.

"Anyway we should go meet up with the others" Severa said as she began walking away.

"Yeah you're right they could probably use our help" Owain said putting away his sword.

"I wouldn't worry about it cause Kjelle and Noire probably made sure they're okay" Severa said.

"That's good" Owain said following the twin tailed girl.

 **(With Lucina, Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle, and Nah)**

Nah watched the other four girls hesitant to join them as they sat and talked amongst themselves.

"Hey what are you doing over there? Come and sit with us" Cynthia waved over to Nah.

"Yeah don't be shy we're your friends" Lucina added looking over to Nah.

"Friends?" Nah said faintly visibly confused at the word. The young manakete grew up alone in a somewhat abusive household after all. She didn't know her real parents and her foster parents would just shun and neglect her. So the word friend was sort of foreign to her.

"Yeah we only came here to save you after all" Cynthia said happily.

Tears started to run down Nah's face as she was overcome with happiness.

"Why are you crying? Something I said?" Cynthia asked pulling her hand down in confusion.

"Wouldn't blame her for crying after all that's happened" Kjelle said.

"I don't think that's it you guys" Lucina said.

"Y-yeah she's probably just really happy" Noire interjected.

"Yeah she's right it's just this is the first time I've been called something like that before." Nah spoke up as she wiped away the tears.

"My foster parents were-" Nah said before realizing something." Oh wait I forgot are my foster parents ok? They should've been somewhere around this house"

Lucina looked at Nah with a solemn expression and said, "I'm sorry but aside from you I saw no one while I was fighting"

"What about you two? Did you two see them?" Nah asked worriedly looking at Kjelle and Noire.

Noire and Kjelle looked at each other. Their expressions beginning to sadden.

There was a moment of silence before Kjelle finally spoke up.

"Well we did find a couple people around as got here but…" Kjelle said. "By the time we found them they were…"

"They were what?" Nah asked.

"They were dead" A new female voice spoke up.

All of them turned to the source of the voice to see Severa and Owain walking towards them.

"Oh" Nah said solemnly as her head drooped down.

"I'm sorry w-we tried to save one of them but…" Noire said trailing off. "We were too late"

A loud silence then echoed around them. All of them saddened by what they just heard except for Nah. She had very mixed emotions about this. A part of her was glad her foster parents were gone so they couldn't antagonize her anymore. However on the other hand they were still people and in this time human life was the most sacred treasure of all.

Finally Lucina spoke up and broke the silence, "it seems as though for everyone we save there are at least two lost" Lucina clenched her fist.

"Yeah no matter how hard we try we can't seem to save everyone" Owain spoke up.

"At any rate we never got your name" Cynthia said to Nah trying to change the subject. "Would you like to tell us?"

"Nah" Nah answered.

"Well that was rude" Cynthia pouted while folding her arms.

"For once I agree" Severa said.

"Yeah if my sister said anything offensi-" Lucina said before being cut off.

"No my name is Nah!" Nah said, "Why did I have to be named this way?"

"Well that's a silly name" Cynthia said.

"Well it isn't my fault" Nah retorted.

"Certainly makes introducing yourself a tad confusing" Kjelle spoke up.

"Yeah" Noire agreed.

"Well regardless of her name we're happy she's safe" Lucina said.

"Our spirits rejoice further if this girl makes it so we may cross the endless dark path together" Owain interjected.

Nah turned and looked at Owain in slight confusion, "um what?"

"I think he's saying we'd be happy if you joined us" Lucina translated as she got to her feet. "You are Mrs. Nowi's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah I am but how did you?" Nah asked now looking at Lucina.

"I saw your transformation before I reached you" Lucina said. "It really is something"

"Wait transformation?" Kjelle asked.

"I-I think she means that Nah is a manakete" Noire said.

"Wait really?! Such a small thing can really turn into a dragon?"

"I'll have you know I'm much older than I look!" Nah glared at Kjelle, "Manaketes just age slower is all"

"Whatever you say" Kjelle said sarcastically.

"Anyways, we'd love to have you so what do you say?" Lucina asked.

"Well" Nah said pondering for a moment.

"Come on it'll be fun" Cynthia said happily as her pegasus neighed in agreement.

"what have you got to lose? I mean your house is a wreck and your foster parents are well y'know" Severa said folding her arms.

"She's got a point" Noire said.

"Alright yeah I will join you guys" Nah smiled and nodded happily.

"Alright! We got a dragon on our team!" Owain and Cynthia both cheered.

"Good and welcome to our group Nah" Lucina said as she wobbled towards Nah.

Lucina then stretched out her hand as she stopped in front of the young manakete.

Nah immediately understood and shook hands with Lucina.

"Well now that that's settled what should we do now?" Severa asked walking up to Lucina.

"Well I think we should rest up and then head for Regna Ferox in the morning" Lucina said after shaking hands with Nah.

"Sounds good to me" Kjelle said.

"I like the idea" Nah said.

"Our divine powers must recharge if we are to win the coming battle so I must concur" Owain said boisterously.

"Well I'm not complaining" Severa said. "I'm exhausted"

"Whatever you say Lucy" Cynthia said happily with her pegasus neighing in agreement.

"I-I-I see no reason not to" Noire said timidly.

"Then it's settled we leave in the morning" Lucina declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered in unison.

* * *

Well that was interesting honestly though I feel like I could've handled the dialogue better but other than that I feel I've outdone myself here. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and take care.


	9. Bonding Memories

Hello people I'm back with another chapter of lost hope. I have just one thing I need to say before we begin. Okay so I may be going on a short hiatus until June mainly cause of exams and stuff coming up. I'll try to get something up by the nineteenth but I make no promises. Now with that out of the way enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The endless night grew darker as the light scattered about the land faded with the setting sun. Amidst the darkness in an ocean of grass sits the glow of a crackling flame. Six girls and a pegasus lay asleep scattered about around the fire. A young blonde prince sits by the fire as a lookout for potential danger.

Owain gazed into the glow of the fire before him his mind wandering. Flashes of the earlier battle buzzed through his head. His opponent in particular was the thing on his mind. They just seemed so familiar to him from the way they spoke to the way they fought.

 _Who exactly was that person?_ Owain asked himself.

He then pondered for a few minutes and thought to himself, _Could it be that that person is…_ Owain then shook his head, _No, that's not possible. I mea-_

The sound of footsteps broke the prince out of his thoughts. Somewhat startled he jumped to his feet and readied his weapon.

"Nightly creatures beware for I can not guarantee safety if you are to approach" Owain said getting into a combat stance while he scanned the area around him.

"Calm down it's just me" A female voice spoke up.

"Oh hey Lucina" Owain said watching the blue haired princess emerge into the light as he relaxed his guard. "What're you doing up? My shift doesn't end for another ten minutes"

"I guess I just couldn't sleep" Lucina said. "I'm concerned about Ylisse"

"I'm sure Ylisse is doing ok" Owain reassured her. "I mean the others were there not too long ago"

"Yeah I know but the feeling still plagues me" Lucina said. "What about you? You seem troubled"

"I was just thinking of the battle earlier today" Owain said. "Speaking of which how are your injuries holding up?"

"I'm fine but you needn't be concerned about me" Lucina said. "Anyway you should get some rest Owain I'll take over from here."

"Are you sure? Those injuries still look pretty bad" Owain inquired looking at the somewhat bandaged gash on Lucina's abdomen.

"Like I said I'm fine now go get some rest" Lucina said walking past Owain and patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright thanks Lucina" Owain smiled at her and walked towards the darkness.

"Think nothing of it" Lucina smiled back.

 **(In an unknown location)**

Morgan panted heavily as she put her hand on the stone wall beside her in order to steady herself. Her cloak was torn in several places. Blood streamed down the torn clothing and dripped to the floor.

"Damn it" she muttered to herself, "I should count myself lucky I'm alive."

Morgan clenched her fist as she winced slightly in pain.

"I apologize my lord Grima I will not fail you again!" The young tactician declared as she glared into the dark horizon.

 **(With Severa)**

The pitch black darkness of night began to fade as small glimmers of light barely shone through the dark clouds. Small patches of light glittered across the ground somewhat offsetting the endless night.

"Hey Severa wake up! Come on wake up!" Severa heard a familiar voice yell out.

Severa then slowly opened her eyes as she awoke to the darkness around her. Yawning she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want Cynthia?" The twin tailed girl asked to the young blue haired girl sitting beside her in slight annoyance.

"Do you have a brush I can borrow?" Cynthia asked.

"What?! No! Why don't you just use your own?" Severa retorted and getting visibly annoyed.

"Come on please! I dropped and lost mine in the forest yesterday" Cynthia pleaded.

"Not my problem" Severa said as she ascended to her feet and began to roll up the piece of cloth she was sleeping on.

Cynthia then rose to her feet and said, "Fine I'll go ask Lucy or Kjelle. I'm sure they'll help me"

With that, Cynthia began storming off.

"Wait Cynthia why do need a brush anyway? Your hair looks fine to me" Severa asked the young pegasus knight.

Cynthia stopped and turned around to answer, "it isn't for me silly. It's for Crystal"

"For your pegasus?" Severa asked.

"Yep" Cynthia nodded cheerfully.

Severa then looked over at Crystal who was happily eating a few apples. Severa knew Crystal once belonged to Cynthia's mother Sumia whom Severa's own mother, Cordelia, was good friends with. Both their mothers were part of the famed pegasus knights squadron that once protected Ylisse. Though now they're just spoken of in legend, Sumia and Cordelia being the last ones before dying valiantly in battle.

Severa then caught herself thinking back to when she helped her mother groom her pegasus.

 **-Flashback-**

"So you want to move your hand in a circular motion like this okay" A woman with long red hair in pegasus knight armour said as she combed her pegasus.

"Now you try" The woman said as she handed the rubber comb to a young Severa. "Brush that spot right there" The woman said pointing to a spot on the pegasus's back.

"Okay" The little girl nodded cheerfully taking the comb and began mimicking her mother. "Like this?"

"No Severa that's the wrong way" The woman said, "You want to do it clockwise"

"This is hard!" The young girl pouted as she stopped and crossed her arms. "Who cares about cleaning this stupid horse anyway!" She continued in visible frustration.

"Now now Severa" The woman said, "The pegasus isn't a 'stupid horse'. They are a pegasus knights' trusted partner and as such must be properly cared for"

"Now why don't you try again" Severa's mother continued.

"But what if I do it wrong again?" Severa asked looking up at her mother.

Her mother simply smiled and said "You won't do it wrong again"

"How do you know?" Severa asked innocently.

"Well because you're my daughter" The woman said, "Now go on"

"Okay" Severa responded as she did as she was told.

"That's very good Severa" Her mother complimented. "See you're a pro already"

Severa smiled as she brushed the pegasus, "Yeah thanks mommy"

 **-End Flashback-**

 _Mother,_ Severa thought as tears began to run down her face.

"Severa are you crying?" Cynthia asked with a quizzical look. "Did I say something wrong?"

Severa quickly wiped away the tears and moved her head in a stuck up manner, "I'm not crying! My allergies are just acting up!"

"Really? Cause it looked lik-"

"I said I wasn't crying ok!" Severa yelled cutting her off now somewhat flustered. The young mercenary then reached into her pouch and pulled out a hair brush.

"Anyway here" Severa said as she handed the brush to Cynthia.

"But I thought you said" Cynthia said in slight confusion.

"Just take it, you care for your pegasus right?" Severa said.

"Wow thanks Severa" Cynthia said graciously as she grabbed the brush. "I'll be sure to give it back good as new"

"Yeah whatever" Severa deadpanned. "Now just leave me alone"

"Alright" Cynthia said before running off to her mount.

"Geez that girl" Severa said as she watched Cynthia runoff.

"Well I guess I should finish packing up" Severa said as she turned to see Noire standing a fair distance behind her.

"T-t-that was sweet" Noire said with a smile.

"Oh shut it Noire" Severa said as she finished packing her things. "Anyway what do you want?" Severa asked slightly annoyed.

"Uhh Severa c-c-could y-yo-"

"Walk to the bathroom with you" Severa sighed finishing Noire's sentence.

"Y-yeah" Noire nodded.

"Alright but seriously Noire you really need to learn to do this by yourself" Severa said.

"I know I'm sorry" Noire said timidly.

"It's fine let's just go" Severa said as she began walking towards the forest.

"Thanks Severa" Noire said as she followed the orange haired mercenary.

 **(With Nah)**

"Come on where is it?" Nah said as she sifted through a giant pile of wood and dirt.

"Hello Nah" Nah heard a female voice speak up from behind her, "we should be going soon. Are you looking for something?"

The young manakete turned around to see Lucina standing behind her.

"yeah something important" Nah answered and immediately went back to sifting.

"What is it? May I be of assistance?" Lucina asked.

"It's just a painting and I can handle it" Nah answered.

"Please allow me to help" Lucina insisted. "You look lik-"

"I said I can handle it; I'm not a kid y'know" Nah said cutting her off.

"Forgive me I didn't mean it like that" Lucina said.

"It's fine" Nah said before wincing in slight pain. The young manakete then looked at her left arm to see a splinter wedged deep into her skin.

"Is something wrong?" Lucina said noticing the young girl's distress. The young exalt quickly walked over to Nah and bent down next to her.

"Here let me see" Lucina said as she grabbed Nah's injured arm and examined it.

"Hey what are you-"

"it's just a splinter" Lucina said in relief, "hold on Let me just..."

Nah winced in slight pain just as Lucina carefully pulled out the tiny wooden dagger.

"There, better now?" Lucina asked letting go of Nah's arm and flicking away the piece of wood.

"Yeah thanks Lucina" Nah said flexing her wrist a bit.

"Good, now you said you were looking for a painting right?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah it's a painting of my parents" Nah answered, "It's all…." She trailed off as tears began to run down her face.

"I-It's a-a-all I h-have left of them" Nah finally managed to get out as she started crying.

"I'm so sorry" Lucina said empathetically.

The young exalt then looked down at her hip where Falchion was sheathed. Lucina immediately found herself thinking of her parents and how much she missed them.

She placed a hand on Nah's shoulder, "I know how you feel Nah but we have to stay strong"

"I-I know" Nah said wiping away the tears, "I'm a dragon after all"

"Alright now let's get searching shall we?" Lucina said trying to lighten the mood; as she began sifting through the pile of wood and dirt.

"Yeah" Nah smiled as she did the same.

 **(With Kjelle)**

"Hyaaa!" Kjelle cried out thrusting her lance forward into a tree.

Kjelle then looked at the point she stabbed only to be dissatisfied she didn't pierce straight through the wood.

"Damnit that's not good enough!" The young knight yelled in frustration.

Kjelle then took a deep breath, "Okay calm down Kjelle just remember your training with mother"

 **-Flashback-**

"Ahhh!" A young Kjelle cried out as she was forcefully knocked onto the floor. She sat up only to be met with a practice lance just centimeters from her face. A tall woman with short messy red hair in red knight armour stood over her.

"Looks like you win again mother" Kjelle sighed, "I'll never be as strong as you"

"Now don't say that!" The woman said retracting the lance, "I ain't rasin' no quitter you understand me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kjelle said getting to her feet.

"Good now let's try again" she ordered as she walked into position and got into a fighting stance.

Kjelle nodded while doing the same. The two warriors let out a war cry as they charged each other.

"Remember to keep focus and not show weakness" The woman instructed as the two met each other's blows.

"Right" Kjelle said as she thrust her lance forward only for her mother to catch it with ease.

"No put more force into it and your stance is off" Her mother said letting go of the lance and thrusting her own.

Kjelle narrowly dodged the strike and leapt back. She quickly readjusted herself.

"Hyaaa!" she cried out as she again charged her mother.

 **-End Flashback-**

 _Okay just relax and focus,_ Kjelle thought getting into a proper combat stance.

"Haaah!" The young knight cried out thrusting her lance straight through the tree and out the other end.

She pulled back her lance and admired the giant hole in the tree she made.

"Okay that should be enough for now" Kjelle said as assumed a more passive stance. "The others must be ready to go by now"

The young knight then began walking back to join the others.

 **(somewhat later)**

"Thanks again for helping me find the picture of my parents" Nah said as she and Lucina went to rejoin with the others.

"It was my pleasure" Lucina smiled down at the young girl.

"Anyway we should probably be on our way" Lucina said, "there are people counting on us"

"Yeah" Nah nodded.

The two girls then stopped as everyone else in the group began to come into view.

"Okay is everyone all set?" Lucina asked looking at the people around her.

"Yep!" Cynthia said cheerfully her pegasus neighing in agreement.

"My partnered fang and I feel rejuvenated and my sword hand now hungers" Owain declared.

"Er right" Lucina said sweat dropping, "anyone else?"

"Yeah we're ready" Severa said, "right Noire?" She looked to the archer beside her.

"Y-yeah" Noire said.

"I'm all set to" Kjelle said.

"Good now let us be off" Lucina said as she began marching north while everyone else followed the blue haired exalt.

 **(Later)**

"So what's in Regna Ferox anyway?" Nah asked Lucina as the group marched towards their next destination.

"Well hopefully more allies" Lucina answered, "It is a warrior based nation valuing strength above all else"

"It is also a valued ally of Ylisse" Lucina continued.

"I see" Nah said.

"Yeah and one of our friends is actually from Feroxi" Cynthia interjected, "been awhile since we've seen him though"

"Inigo right?" Owain then joined the conversation.

"Yep" Cynthia nodded.

"Ughh! That idiot!" Severa said with visible disgust upon hearing the boy's name. "Don't tell me he's joining us!"

"For once I agree" Kjelle said.

"Come on you guys he's not that bad" Cynthia said.

"Yes we must not speak of our comrades like that" Lucina added.

"Yeah whatever" Severa and Kjelle said in unison.

"I'm confused is there something wrong with this guy or something?" Nah asked in confusion.

"No but he's well a very passionate man" Lucina said trying not to sound harsh.

"Yeah I'll say" Severa said somewhat sarcastically.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nah asked.

"Trust me you'll know when you meet him" Severa answered.

"Alright if you say so" Nah said.

 **(At The Border Wall)**

"AAHCHOO!" A boy in a blue mercenary uniform with black hair suddenly sneezed.

"You okay Inigo?" The taguel next to him asked.

The two boys were sitting atop the giant snow covered fortress looking out for any sign of risen.

"Yeah I'm fine" Inigo Replied wiping his nose, "it really is cold out here though"

"Heh not for me" The taguel said happily, "I feel fine"

"Well that's because of all that fur" Inigo argued, "But anyway let's just focus on the task at hand"

"Yeah" The taguel agreed.

* * *

Yeah a slow one this time. I mean after an intense battle it's always good to just slow down and build the relationship of the characters y'know. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially the Severa segment because TSUNNNNNNNDEREEEEE! I also enjoyed writing the sully and kjelle flashback. anyway that's all from me I hope you enjoyed and as always take care.


	10. The Next Battle

A blanket of white spans across the ground. The calm but chilling air allows small white crystals to gently fall from the dark sky. Along the white blanket a small group of warriors continue to march on.

"Ugh Lucy are we there yet?!" Cynthia whined.

"Not yet Cynthia" Lucina answered her younger sister. "Just hang on for a bit longer"

"Awww" Cynthia continued to complain. "But we've been walking for hours!"

"if you're so tired just get on your pegasus! Gawds" Severa said now annoyed by the young pegasus knight.

"I would but she's also starting to get tired see?!" Cynthia gestured to Crystal who was slowly dragging it's feet.

"Hmph fine whatever" Severa said crossing her arms and looking the other way.

Lucina smiled, "Don't worry we're almost there" she said before looking around at everyone else in the group.

 _We have traveled quite some distance today_ , Lucina thought as she observed the actions of the people around her, _and everyone does seem rather fatigued. Perhaps it would be wise to rest._

 _However something is amiss_ , Lucina noted mentally.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" A voice asked pulling the Exalt from her thoughts.

Turning her head slightly the blue haired princess looked to the source of the voice to see Cynthia walking beside her.

"Oh Cynthia, it's nothing" Lucina answered her concerned sister.

"Really? But you seemed so lost in thought" Cynthia said.

"Like I said it's nothing" Lucina said, "so are you feeling any better?"

"Well not much but I'll manage, I am a hero after all" Cynthia answered confidently.

Lucina smiled, "That's good to hear"

"Hey Everyone look over there!" Nah called out.

The six other warriors stopped and turned their heads to where Nah was pointing. Not too far away a giant plume of smoke rose from the snow covered trees.

"Smoke?" Lucina said faintly with a concerned look on her face.

"Looks like trouble" Kjelle said.

"What do we do Lucy?" Cynthia looked up at her older sister.

"We should probably investigate" Lucina said, "let's go everyone!" She continued as she began running towards the dark cloud with everyone else following close behind.

 **(With Inigo)**

"Haaah!" Inigo cried out as he slashed at the risen before him causing it to dissipate.

"Okay who's next?" He asked to the numerous risen before him, "Hey Brady is everything okay back there?" He then asked the tough looking priest behind him.

"Yeah this oughta be the last 'of em" Brady said referring to the villagers he just finished healing.

"Good" Inigo said. "I'll hold them back while you and the villagers retreat" Inigo said as he turned to face the advancing risen.

A mercenary risen lunged at Inigo from the crowd, and locked swords with the young dancer.

"You got it" Brady nodded, "but you sure you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine just go" Inigo said with his signature smirk while pushing the risen away,"I'll catch up with you later"

"Alright" Brady said before running off.

 **(With yarne)**

" **Ahhhh! Stay away!** " A big brown bunny said as looked over his shoulder. Behind him a few risen were quickly catching up to him. The young Taguel tightly shut his eyes and picked up speed. He, however, soon came to a screeching halt as his path was cut off by a blazing wall of fire. " **Oh gods no** "

With his only escape cut off, he worriedly looked back to see the risen slowly advancing upon him. Thinking he had to do something he turned around to face the undead warriors but as soon as he did he froze. Sweat began to pour down his face as his whole body rattled with fear.

 _They're getting closer_ , Yarne thought in worry, _but my body is frozen I can't move_

 _Oh What do I do?,_ He asked himself as he stood there paralyzed. _I can't die here_

"ARCTHUNDER!" A stoic male voice suddenly shouted out as a beam of lightning struck the risen from behind. All the risen burst into a mist of shadow that spread across the ground and amidst the mist stood a blonde stoic looking mage.

The mage let out a sigh of relief before turning to the cowardly taguel who was now running up to him.

"Oh thanks Laurent you're a lifesaver!" Yarne said now in human form.

"Your gratitude is not unappreciated but this is no time for cowardice" The mage responded before looking around for anymore danger.

"Cowardice?! I'll have you know what I did was umm… a strategic withdrawal!" Yarne retorted, "yeah that's it"

Laurent rolled his eyes, "right, in any case we-" Laurent cut himself off as he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

It was Brady who was hastily running towards them.

"Brady? What business have you here? and where's Inigo?" Laurent asked as the thug looking priest approached him.

"Man you don't look so good what happened?" Yarne asked.

Brady stopped in front of them panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. "H-he told me to-go on ahead"

"So he's fighting by himself?" Yarne asked with a very concerned look.

"Y-yeah" Brady panted.

"That certainly is concerning" Laurent said, "Brady you and Yarne go with the villagers while I shall go and assist Inigo"

"Right" Yarne and Brady said before watching Laurent run off.

 **(With Lucina)**

"Oh gods" Lucina said with a slightly horrified expression as she looked out at the burning village from a small cliff.

"Are we too late?" Owain asked as he and the others caught up.

"It looks pretty bad" Nah said in concern.

"Hey guys over there!" Cynthia said pointing downward at a certain point in the village. "I see someone!"

Everyone looked to where Cynthia was pointing and indeed there was what looked to be a man fighting a horde of risen.

"Is that?" Kjelle asked somewhat recognizing the man.

"Yeah there's no mistaking that idiotic grin" Severa said looking closer.

"S-shouldn't we help him?" Noire asked looking back at the group.

"Yes, let's go everyone!" Lucina ordered as she began sliding down towards the village. The others quickly following suit.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Hmm this plan isn't going quite how I had hoped" Morgan said as she looked down upon the village and took notes from atop an undead wyvern.

"Oh well" she shrugged, "I just need to make the necessary improvements"

Morgan twirled her pen but before she began to take more notes she noticed a familiar band of warriors making their way towards the village.

"So they're here already huh" She said before putting on a sly grin, "Well things have just gotten pretty interesting." She said as she closed her notebook.

 **(With Inigo)  
** Inigo stepped to the side in order to avoid a risen's on coming attack. And with elegant grace, he swung vertically nearly bifurcating the undead soldier. A couple more risen then charged the young mercenary only for him to leap back dodging their attacks. However as he looked around a look of nervousness and fear overtook his face.

"Well this certainly isn't good" He noted as he found himself surrounded on all sides.

* * *

I'm back and what a wonderful return. Not really cause I kinda don't like how this chapter turned out. Anyway I wanted to post this on the first but well I got a massive case of writer's block and then the following week was just really busy for me. Oh well it's out now and hopefully chapter 11 will be better and that's all from me so take care.


End file.
